Rescuing Robin
by cmahorror
Summary: The return of the Scorpios! It's time to bring Robin home. What will happen if Robin returns to Port Charles?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Patrick sat down on Anna's couch and looked around the living room. "This place is huge."

Anna just laughed as she held Emma on her lap. "I know but it gives Miss Emma here plenty of hiding places for our games of Hide and Seek."

"Yeah!" Emma giggled and then jumped off her grandma's lap. "You said you were going to let me pick out my own room."

"Yes I did." Anna stood up and took her granddaughter's hand. She looked at Patrick. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." He saw Emma pulling Anna towards the stairs and stopped them. "Anna – your phone."

Anna saw that Patrick was pointing at her phone on the end table. "It's charging. If you wouldn't mind answering it if it rings – I'm expecting a call from Robert."

"Not a problem." Patrick waited until Emma was out of sight before he finally dropped his smile. The truth was that he needed to get out of the house for a while and visiting Anna at her new place was the perfect excuse. He stood up and walked over to the fireplace and stared at the picture of Robin and Emma sitting on it.

Sam and him had been engaged for a month now and it still didn't feel right. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, Patrick did not feel the same way about Sam that he did about Robin. Robin and him shared a bond and a love that he had never had with anyone else. He had been acting like everything was fine, trying to convince himself that Robin would be home soon, but the truth was that he couldn't shake this feeling in his heart that something was wrong with how Robin had left and why she was still gone. He gently ran his finger across the picture and stopped on Robin's face. "What is really going on Robin?"

* * *

Robin had been waiting for over a year for this moment. She took the syringe and quickly filled it with the sedative she had created and waited for the guard to bring in her food. While his back was turned, she quickly jabbed the needle into his arm and took the keys and his phone out of his pocket. Moving quickly, she crept out the door and headed down the hall.

Helena had gotten complacent, convinced that Robin was not going to attempt an escape after all this time. As a result, she had finally cut down the number of guards on Robin to one during the day and one at night. Once that happened, Robin created her sedative and waited for the best moment to get away. She was still in the planning stage yesterday until one of the guards came in and made a snide remark about her missing another one of her daughter's birthdays. Deciding that patience was a luxury she couldn't afford, Robin finished the sedative and made her plans to escape the facility.

She was moving cautiously and quietly down the hall. She thought she was making good progress until, when she was halfway down the hall, she heard someone start running down the hall after her. Robin took off running and ran around the corner and into a room, locking the door behind her. She pulled out the phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

Patrick was about to head upstairs to see what was taking Anna and Emma so long when her phone began ringing. Still the dutiful son-in-law, even after the divorce, Patrick did as he was told and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Patrick?" Robin was certain she had called her mom's phone.

"Robin?" Patrick couldn't believe that it was really his ex-wife after all this time. "Where are you?" He heard muffled voices over the line and they sounded angry. "Robin, what is going on?"

"Where is my mom?" It hadn't taken the guards long to figure out where she had hidden herself. Robin was trying to remain strong but the room she had run into did not have any windows and she didn't think the door would hold much longer. "I need to talk to my mom."

"Robin where are you?" Patrick could hear the panic in her voice – something was wrong.

"I don't know. Helena brought me here and I," the door cracked and Robin knew she didn't have much time, "I love you and Emma. Make sure she knows that I never wanted to leave her."

Patrick's heart sank at her words. "Robin, what do mean Helena?"

Robin was about to answer when the door burst open and she dropped the phone. She froze as a familiar face walked through the doorway and stepped on the broken door in front of her. "Little Robin, where do you think you are going?"

"Home Jerry. Home to my little girl." Robin barely got the words out before Patrick's voice came out loud and clear from the phone.

"Jacks! What the hell are you doing with my wife?" Patrick was now pacing the room. He about jumped out of his skin when Anna placed her hand on his shoulder. He put the phone on speaker. "What do you want with Robin?"

Anna was shocked by Patrick's words. Realizing that silence was important at the moment, she mouthed her question to Patrick. "Robin?"

He nodded his head, grateful that Emma had not come down the stairs with her grandma. He was about to say something else when Jerry's voice filled the room. "Hello Patty boy. A little late to be concerned about your ex-wife now, isn't it?"

"I swear to God Jerry, if you hurt one hair on her head…"

Jerry cut him off. "That's a laugh. You have just shown more concern for Robin in the last two minutes that you have in the last two years. Now, I need to get going but first I need to clear up a couple of loose ends. Say goodbye to your ex-wife."

Patrick and Anna listened in horror as Robin screamed. "Jerry – no!"

Moments later a gunshot went off and the phone went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Just slow down and talk to me." Sam was trying to get Patrick's attention but he was too busy throwing his clothes into his suitcase.

"I don't have time – we are flying out in just a couple of hours to meet up with Robert in Paris." Patrick remained focused on gathering his belongings. After the call had ended Anna had called Robert and let him know what was going on. It turned out that his ex-father-in-law had been suspicious about Robin's lack of communication with Emma and had been investigating the situation. Robert was already on his way to Paris to inspect Robin's new home and quickly arranged for Patrick, Mac and Anna to join him. "Emma is staying with Maxie so you won't have to worry about her."

"I'm not worried about her – I'm worried about you." Sam sat down on the bed and tried to get his attention. "We are supposed to be planning our wedding but now you are running off to see your ex-wife."

"I'm going to rescue Robin." Patrick was trying not to get mad but he could not understand why Sam was being so difficult about this. "She is in trouble and I think she may have been held hostage this entire time. I need to bring her home."

Sam couldn't believe the passion she was hearing in his voice – he never spoke about her that way. "Patrick, let her parents handle this. They are spies – what can you do to help?"

"The last thing we heard was a gunshot. She could be hurt or they may not be giving her her protocol or …" Patrick didn't want to think about the alternative, "I'm a doctor and she needs me."

"Oh my God – you're still in love with her." Sam couldn't believe that she had been so blind to the truth.

"Of course I am." Patrick never looked at Sam, just kept packing. "Just like you are still in love with Jason."

"The difference being that Jason is dead. He died because Robin couldn't save him." Sam instantly regretted the words she had just spoken.

Patrick was shocked by what Sam had just said. "How dare you! She gave up everything to try and save his life. She was trying to bring him home to you and Danny. Do you know how many doctors could even attempt what she was doing? I guarantee you that Robin did everything in her power to save Jason and that it almost killed her when she failed."

Sam watched him zip up the bag and tried to fix things. "I'm sorry but…"

"But you're right – I am still in love with Robin." Patrick shook his head as he moved to the bedroom door. "I'm sorry but that is the truth."

"I know." Sam sighed. "I think it will be for the best if we put the engagement on hold and Danny and I move back to the penthouse."

Patrick stopped. He was surprised by her words but even more surprised by how little they bothered him. "Maybe it would be. I'll let you know when we are headed home."

Patrick opened up the door and just stepping through the doorway when he heard Sam call his name one last time. "Patrick – good luck."

Patrick gave Sam one last sad smile. "Thank you."

Minutes later he was headed to the airport. It was time to bring Robin home.

* * *

"Are you comfortable my dear?" Helena smiled at her hostage as she struggled with her bindings. Robin was tied to a chair in the middle of a cement cell. "Well there is a price to pay for insolence."

Jerry stood next to Robin, his gun trained on the brilliant doctor. "I left blood behind for them." He pushed his gun into the bandage on Robin's arm and enjoyed the slight shudder he got from Robin in response to his action. "Between the blood and the phone call there should be no doubts that she was shot. It is not too far a stretch to think that we would get rid of the body. If nothing else, it should throw her family off her trail."

Helena nodded. "That would be most beneficial for you Jerry."

Jerry looked at Robin. "I have to admit I was surprised to see some scars from prior gunshot wounds. Who else has shot you Robin?"

"A thug named Manny Ruiz grazed me and Sonny shot me one night while he was trying to shoot someone else." Robin felt no need to hide the truth.

"Really? Michael Corinthos Jr. shot you by accident." Jerry couldn't help but laugh at what she had said. "He's obviously not a very good shot – you are not a large target and I speak from experience."

"Enough – I didn't come here for a trip down memory lane - I came to deal with our dear Dr. Scorpio." Helena walked up to Robin. "What should I do with you? Attempting to escape is no way to show your gratitude for my hospitality."

"Let me go before my parents get here." Robin knew it wasn't going to happen but at least she had put it out there.

"No, but I do think it is time for our association to end." Helena leaned down and stared Robin straight in the eyes. "You are an exceptional woman little bird – bright, beautiful and strong. I have no doubts that there are many people out there who would pay greatly for a woman like you."

Dread filled Robin. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I most certainly am." Helena walked to the door as she gave Jerry her orders. "Keep an eye on our guest and make sure she remains in good health – she is worth far more to me alive and healthy than sick or dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna watched Patrick as he watched the plane begin its descent into Paris. He had not said a word since they boarded the plane, not since they got a verbal beat down from Mac for not telling him about what had been going on with Robin.

 **Flashback**

Mac glared at the two as they walked over the threshold of the plane. "You have a lot of nerve coming with me Drake." Patrick didn't say a word to defend himself as he took his seat. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Patrick couldn't look at the man – he was too ashamed. "I'm going to help Robin."

"Why now? You certainly didn't care enough about her to worry when she actually told you she was in trouble." Robert had filled in Mac on everything that had happened over the past year with Robin. "Why the hell shouldn't I throw you off this plane?"

"Because Patrick is a doctor and we may need his help." Anna stepped in between the two men. "Mac, she may be hurt…"

"And if she is then that is on your heads." Mac fixed both of them with an icy glare. "If she is hurt or worse it is because the two of you ignored her pleas for help. If my little girl is dead I will never forgive you."

Patrick finally spoke. "I won't forgive myself either Mac."

 **End Flashback**

Anna sat down next to Patrick. "Robert is already at the house in Paris. He didn't have many details but he did tell me that Robin isn't there now but it was obvious that she was."

"So what now? How do we find her?" Patrick's guilt was overwhelming. Mac had been completely right – he had let his grief over Gabriel's death cloud his judgement and he had turned his back on the only woman he had ever truly loved. "We have to find her Anna."

"And we will." Anna squeezed his hand. "We will find her and we will bring her home to her little girl. And don't worry about Mac – he is upset and lashing out at the nearest target."

"But he isn't wrong." Patrick turned to Anna and she could see he had been crying. "If she is hurt or…" Patrick couldn't bring himself to say the word, "if she is it is my fault."

"Don't do this to yourself." The truth was that Anna knew exactly what Patrick was feeling – she felt the same way. "You think I don't blame myself for what has happened to her? I am a spy Patrick, I should have known that something was wrong. All those months of not contacting Emma – that is not our girl. She is devoted to Emma and the only reason she would stay away from her is if someone was forcing her to." Anna wiped the tears away from her eyes. "I should have pushed harder when I got to that house. I should have gone to Paris sooner to check on her."

"We both should have." Patrick watched as the Eiffel Tower came in to view. "We're here now – let's just pray it's not too late for Robin."

* * *

Robin tried to get comfortable but it was nearly impossible with the ropes cutting into her skin. It wasn't just the pain from the ropes that was bothering her – it was the worry that she would start bleeding and she could possible expose someone to her blood. No matter what the circumstances she would never purposely expose anyone to HIV.

Jerry watched her carefully. Robin was truly a remarkable woman, not many people could survive being shot four times. He smiled at her. "We have some time to kill while we wait for Helena to come back – why don't you favor me with the full stories of your other gunshot wounds?"

Robin glared at him. "Why?"

"I'm bored and I'm sure they are interesting stories." Jerry took a chair and sat down in front of her. "Come on little Robin – tell me a bedtime story."

Robin shook her head and then thought of something. "I will if you will tell me what exactly Helena has planned for me."

"Fair enough." Jerry sat up straight in his chair. "You are a gifted doctor but you are also a WSB invasion just waiting to happen. Helena plans to sell you to the highest bidder. I mean how much is the woman who found a cure for polonium poisoning worth? Throw in the fact that you are beautiful and young – let's just say that it these are very attractive qualities for a lot of men."

Robin felt sick to her stomach. "But my HIV…"

"In this day and age is not as much of an issue. Your viral load is virtually undetectable and you have already given birth to one HIV negative child." Jerry leaned over and smiled at her. "Your DNA is quite valuable."

Robin spit in his face but Jerry just laughed. "You wanted to know – don't be upset with me for telling you the truth. Now the stories of your gunshot wounds."

Robin took a deep breath. "The one that was just a graze was Manny's. I was coming back to Port Charles with Sam to save Jason. Manny caused a train crash and the tunnel we were traveling through at the time of the crash collapsed. After I did an emergency c-section on Alexis…"

"Molly?" Jerry briefly recalled Alexis discussing her youngest child's birth and how Robin had saved her little girl.

Robin smiled to herself. "Yes. Anyhow, Manny was trying to get to Sonny and I was just caught in the crossfire. Jason killed him months later."

"And the circumstances surrounding your wound from Sonny?"

"Your brother didn't tell you?" Jerry shook his head. "I'm surprised since Jax was the one Sonny was trying to shoot."

"What!" Jerry stood up and began pacing the room.

"It was during Jax's custody battle for Joss. Jax came to my house because his car broke down and he was trying to get her out of town. We talked for quite awhile and he finally decided to return Joss to Carly rather than subject his little girl to a life on the run. Shawn, one of Sonny's men, took her to her to her mother and Jax was just about to leave when Sonny showed up. He was off his meds and refusing to listen to reason." Robin shuddered as she remembered that stormy night. "He tried to shoot Jax and I pushed the gun down to the floor. The bullet went into my arm and Sonny was so bothered about what had happened that he allowed Jax to leave."

"You saved my brother's life." Jerry couldn't believe that this was the first he had heard of this.

"I don't know about that." Robin watched Jerry as he sat back down in his chair. "Patrick was furious when he came home a few minutes later. Our daughter was in the house and heard the gunshot, she actually told him that Mommy got shot." She didn't even try to fight the tears as they filled her eyes. "He ordered Sonny out of our house and bandaged me up."

Jerry didn't say another word, just stood up and walked out of the room. He walked down the hall to his own room and went inside, taking a few moments to think about what he had just learned. Jerry wasn't a compassionate man by nature but this woman had saved his brother's life and he owed her something for that. He considered his options and then made a call. "I need a favor."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Robert!" Mac came running into the house with Patrick and Anna close on his heels. He had not spoken a word to either one of them on the car ride over and they had not attempted to speak to him. "Where is she?"

"We don't know where she is now but we do know that she was here and she left not too long ago." Robert glared at Patrick. "We found some of her blood on the floor in a closet."

"How much?" Patrick needed to know much blood was spilled – to know that she had not bled enough to die.

"Not much – just enough to make it clear that she has been hurt." Robert practically spat the words at Patrick. "Do you want to see the blood? See the price my daughter paid for your decision to ignore her?" Robert had been furious when Anna said that Patrick was coming with her but had decided that it was a good opportunity to let them both know how furious he was at them. "All because you couldn't stand to sleep alone."

Anna felt like Patrick needed defending. "Patrick and I both thought that Robin wanted to leave..."

"Because Robin would abandon Emma after everything she had been through?" Anna was not going to get a break from Robert either. "The two of you were the only ones to see her or speak to her. You both claimed to love her and then you turned your backs on her when she needed you most."

"But she said she needed some time away…" Even Anna could hear how pathetic what she was saying sounded.

Mac exploded. "She told you she was broken!" Patrick winced at the statement but didn't say anything. "Isn't that what you said to Robert Anna – that on that call she said she was broken?" Patrick nodded as tears filled his eyes remembering the last time he spoke with Robin. "The woman you claimed to love broke down in front of you and told you she was broken and you just let her go."

"Mac, I…" Patrick couldn't even come up with a defense.

"I don't want to hear it. I gave you the benefit of the doubt so many times but this is the last straw. I will accept that we may need your help if Robin is hurt or sick but as soon as she is healthy and back home I will do everything in my power to make sure you never hurt her again." Mac's words dripped with venom and pain.

Patrick had no doubts Mac meant every word he had just said. "I just want to get her home to Emma – that's all. I owe her that."

"You owe my daughter a hell of a lot more than that but it will be a start." Robert was about to say something else when his phone rang. "Yes?"

Everyone stood there paying close attention to Robert's side of the conversation. "I understand. Let me know when everything is going down and make it clear that we will get him any additional funds he might need." He hung up the phone. "Helena has gotten word out that she has a doctor for sale to the highest bidder."

"What!" Patrick was in shock by what he was hearing. "She is auctioning her off like a piece of old furniture? Something that has to be gotten rid of so she can have a shiny new toy? We have to stop her." He headed to the door but Robert stopped him.

"No – we have to be smart." Robert pulled Patrick back to the center of the room. "Fortunately, we have a bidder in the auction. We have the highest bid and Helena will hand deliver Robin to us."

Patrick looked at Robert curiously. "What bidder?"

* * *

"I must admit that I was surprised when you asked to be included in the auction." Helena smiled at the man sitting in front of her. "I didn't know you were interested in medicine."

"I'm not, but I am a man of discerning tastes. Robin and I were close friends once but I have always had feelings for her." He took a drink of his water. "Besides, having her as a part of my life would make my ex-wife crazy – her hatred of Robin is legendary."

"Yes it is Mr. Jacks which begs the question of why should I let you participate? I have done my research and discovered that Robin was great friends with your first wife Brenda – that was how you two met." Helena wanted to make sure that she was clear about Jax's intentions.

"She also arranged for me to lose the son I was raising..."

Helena cut him off. "My grandson Spencer."

"You can't tell me that the child turned about better under Nikolas's guidance." Jax waited for a response from Helena but none came. "Then she helped Carly and Sonny keep my daughter Joss away from me."

Helena was surprised at this revelation. "I wasn't aware our little bird had a hand in your losing custody."

Jax smirked at her. "Oh yes, I was ready to leave town with my little girl before Robin stopped me and convinced me to turn her back over to Carly. Now Joss thinks Sonny hangs the moon and my only child is living thousands of miles away from me." Jax stared at Helena. "Why should she get to raise her daughter when I can't raise mine?"

"Very well Mr. Jax." Helena stood up and headed to the door of her office. "I will see you at the auction tomorrow. I must warn you that your competition for the illustrious Dr. Scorpio is very stiff. You will have to pay a very high price to get possession of her and her many gifts."

"A price I am willing to pay." Jax stood up and headed to the door. "When does the auction start?"

"The site goes online at 1pm. Your room is waiting for you and, if you win, arrangements will be made for you to pick up your prize immediately after the auction ends." Helena held out her hand. "It is a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Jacks."

"You too Mrs. Cassadine." Jax left the office and headed down the hall to his room. He went to the bathroom and pulled out the burner phone from the hidden pocket in his jacket and sent a quick message out: _I'm in._

Jax then turned the phone off and placed it back in his pocket before going back to his bedroom to unpack and get his assets in line for the auction tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spinelli's fingers flew across the keyboard as he tried to access the site address Jax had sent them. So far he hadn't had any luck. "I am sorry but this is a very secure site. If I had more time maybe…"

"Robin hasn't got more time." Patrick looked at the clock in the hotel room. It was already 12:30 and Spinelli had been at this for hours. Mac had flown the father of his granddaughter in the second they found out about the website. "In a half hour she is going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder like a piece of property."

Robert glared at the man. "Now you give a damn."

"I have always loved Robin, I am just lousy at showing it." Patrick didn't begrudge Robert any of his anger – he had let Robin down once again and this time there may be no way to make it right.

Mac watched the two men carefully. Robert and Patrick had more in common than either one would admit including the fact that they had both abandoned Robin for their own selfish reasons. Robert had claimed it was because of threats on Robin but Mac had never truly believed it. Robert had always loved the excitement and the thrill of being a spy. He loved Robin but the job had come first more often than not. He was here now but Mac had no doubts that once Robin was rescued he would be off on his next mission.

And then there was Patrick. Patrick loved Robin, Mac had never doubted that, but he was an inherently self-centered man and his needs came before Robin's. Patrick had a good reason to miss the initial signs that Robin was in danger when he visited the clinic - his son had just died. Mac could forgive him missing the signs then but later, when he spoke to Robin over Skype and she said she was broken, that was a red flag that he should not have missed. The man claimed to know Robin better than anyone – he should have seen how much trouble she was in.

Mac was so caught up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice that the fight between the two men was escalating. Patrick was in Robert's face now and he was shouting. "You let her think you were dead!"

"And you treated her like she was!"

"Enough!" Mac got between the two men. "This is not helping Robin and that is the important thing."

Patrick took a few steps back. "You're right."

Mac shook his head. "Look, I know you both love Robin, no one is denying that, but you have both let her down in ways I cannot understand. So now I am speaking to you both as the man who has been by her side unconditionally for the last 25 years, who has never abandoned her – work together or get the hell out and let me save her."

Mac glared at both men and rejoined Spinelli and Anna at the computer. Anna had wisely chosen to keep silent – her guilt was too overwhelming to even pretend to mount a defense. Her daughter had needed her and she had missed it completely. She turned to her ex-brother-in-law. "Is there a camera on that burner phone Jax has?"

Mac realized what Anna was saying. "Of course – Jax Skypes us in and we can view the auction. Meanwhile, Spinelli can try and narrow down exactly where they are."

Robert was already texting Jax before Mac finished speaking. "Jax is going to try and do it. He is under great scrutiny given his history with Robin."

It was a tense half hour as they waited for the website to go live. At exactly 1:00 a Skype call from Jax came in from the burner phone. Robert set the phone on the table and they watched the auction as Spinelli continued to try and trace the website.

* * *

Jax sat at the computer and tried to remain calm. Robin was a dear friend and he was going to do everything in his power to save her. He was remembering a day at the beach with her and Brenda when Helena's voice came from the speaker in the computer.

"Gentleman, thank you for participating in our little auction today. As you know there is only one item up for bids but it is a wonderful one." A picture of Robin appeared on the screen. "This is Robin Scorpio – the world renowned scientist. She has accomplished many things over her career, the most significant being creating a cure for polonium poisoning. She is also the daughter of two former WSB agents, Anna DeVane and Robert Scorpio, so anyone looking for a little retribution on them have come to the right place."

Jax felt sick. Helena was appealing to the lowest of the low. He prayed that Faison was not on the line or any one of the many enemies that the spy couple had acquired over the years.

Helena's voice cut through his thoughts once more. "The bidding will start at $1,000,000."

* * *

Robert was not an emotional man but seeing his little girl being treated like a piece of meat was too much for even him. "That bitch!" He turned to Spinelli. "Find her now!"

Spinelli began working even faster, well aware of the timeline he was under. Bidding for the doctor would not last long and, if Jax lost the auction, she might disappear for good.

Mac looked over at Patrick and saw tears trickling down the doctor's face. For the first time since their arrival in Paris, Mac felt pity for him. "Jax is going to get her back."

Patrick wiped his tears away but didn't say anything. Despite Mac's reassurance he couldn't help but feel that Robin was about to slip through their fingers forever.

* * *

Jax stared at the screen and kept a close eye on the numbers. So far the bidding was over $50,000,000 and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up. He was a rich man but he wouldn't have the funds to save Robin if the bidding didn't slow down.

Suddenly the screen went dark. Jax began hitting the buttons on the computer, trying desperately to get the computer to light back up. Helena's voice once again filled the air. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid that our auction has now ended. Thank you for your participation."

The door to his room opened up and Jax jumped as a guard came in. "Thank you for your visit Mr. Jax but we will now need you to leave."

"Who won the auction?" Jax hadn't been able to tell if he had won or not.

The guard smirked at him. "Not you. Your car will be here in ten minutes, please be ready or we will escort you out ourselves."

* * *

Robin sat in the chair and stared at the door. She had been hoping against all odds that her parents would come bursting through that very door to take her home. The door opened and, unfortunately, it wasn't her parents who came in.

"Good news dear, you are headed to your new home." Helena nodded at a guard who walked over to Robin and cutoff the ropes binding her to the chair. She then stepped aside and smiled at the man who walked in. "Come and collect your prize."

Robin couldn't believe her eyes. "You?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The man quickly walked into the room and studied Robin's wrists. "I need a first aid kit in here." A guard quickly came in with the kit. The man put on gloves and pulled out some gauze, tape and antibiotic cream from the kit. "Just hold still and I will bandage these up for you."

Robin stared at the man in disbelief as he gently bandaged her wrists. "I don't understand."

He smiled at her. "Just trust me."

Helena stepped into the room. "As you can see she is basically unharmed – a few scratches but that wouldn't have happened if she hadn't attempted to escape."

After making sure Robin's wrists were completely bandaged, the man reached down and helped her up out of the chair. "Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast – I believe there is the matter of payment. After all, I shut down that auction on your behalf. I could have gotten much more for the good doctor had you not convinced me to turn her over to you." Helena had every intention of getting a good payout for Robin.

"Of course." He gestured to one of his guards and the man handed Helena a briefcase. "You should find everything in order."

Helena opened up the suitcase and smiled. "This is exactly what I was looking for." She turned to the couple as they headed out of the room. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Something I haven't done in a long time – the right thing." Nikolas wrapped his arm around Robin's waist as he led her out of the room. "Come on Robin, let's go home."

* * *

"Jax says that he was shoved out of the building only moments after the auction stopped. No word on who had the highest bid." Robert couldn't believe that Robin had slipped through their hands.

Patrick sat on the couch and stared at the phone. "Does he know where he is?"

"No – the only way he could get into the auction was by agreeing to be brought in blind to the location. To be frank I didn't think the burner phone would make it through their security and I think the only reason it did is because there was no GPS on it." Robert stared out the window. "Helena's many things but stupid is not one of them."

"So what do we do now?" Patrick needed to know there was something to hope for.

"I don't know." For the first time in years Robert was truly at a loss for ideas.

Patrick glared at him. "What do you mean you don't know?" He stood up and advanced towards Robert. "This is your daughter we are talking about. We have to find her."

"You think I don't know that!" Robert's frustration was boiling over. "You think I don't understand the stakes. Well you're wrong because I certainly do. Losing Robin once nearly destroyed me. I almost killed myself when I thought my little girl had died so don't you dare stand there and tell me that we have to find her because I already know that!"

Patrick felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and was surprised to find Mac standing beside him. "We are all upset about what has happened but turning on each other is not going to bring Robin home. We need to take a moment to calm down and think." Mac watched as Patrick turned around and sat back down on the couch. "Robert, I need you and Anna to think of anyone that you have come up against that would have the means to be in this auction. I'll contact Frisco and see if there is anything that he can do. This is human trafficking on an international level – maybe they can officially get involved."

Patrick felt completely useless. His medical skills were not needed at the moment and he was certainly not a spy – there was not a single thing he could contribute to saving the love of his life. He was so caught up in his own self-pity that he almost missed his phone vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered. "Drake."

"Patrick?"

Patrick nearly dropped the phone. "Robin?" Every head in the room turned at Patrick's question. "Robin, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me."

Robin began crying so Nikolas took the phone from her. "Patrick, I need to talk to Anna or Robert. Do you know where they are?"

"They are right here but what are you doing with Robin?" Nikolas had been involved in a lot of underhanded dealings and Patrick didn't trust him one bit.

"We don't have time for this – put one of them on the phone now." Nikolas knew that Helena would soon discover that the ELQ and Cassadine Industries stock certificates he had turned over were forgeries and he wanted Robin safely tucked away in protective custody with Emma before that happened.

Patrick didn't have a chance to say another word before Robert grabbed the phone. "What the hell do you want Nikolas and what are you doing with my daughter?"

"Saving her life." He stared out over the clouds as his private plane made its way back to Port Charles. "We are on our way back to Port Charles – meet us there and I will explain everything."

Nikolas hung up and took Robin's hands in his. "I want you to lay down and get some rest. I promise you that Helena can't hurt you or anyone you love now."

"Thank you Nikolas." Robin hugged him and then laid the seat back. She closed her eyes and drifted off. Finally she was headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Robin was nervously picking away at the gauze covering her wrists as she sat in the living room at Wyndamere and waited for Maxie to arrive with her daughter. Nikolas had called Maxie as soon as they landed and made arrangements for the little girl to reunite with her mother. Robin was thinking about what she was going to say to her when she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Helena standing over her. "Did you really think you could escape me little bird?"

"NO!" Robin screamed as the hand began shaking her.

"Robin, Robin!" Nikolas was trying to wake Robin up as softly as he could. He moved his hand to her face and gently brushed her cheek.

Robin reacted instinctively. She jumped up off the couch and away from the hand. "Robin, hey – it's okay." Nikolas put up his hands in a surrender motion. "It's okay – I'm here to help you."

"Oh God Nikolas – I'm sorry." She put her hands to her face and tried to calm herself down, taking deep breaths in and out. Robin sat back down and let the tears she had been trying to hold back fall down her face. "Maybe I shouldn't do this."

"Do what?" Nikolas was worried – Maxie would be here at any moment with Emma.

"Disrupt Emma's life once again. I'm a mess and she has a normal life now – one that doesn't include me." Robin wiped the tears away as she spoke. "Helena made sure I knew about what was going on with my family here in Port Charles while I was gone. I know that Patrick and Sam are getting married."

"Were getting married – past tense." Nikolas stopped her. "They were going to get married but he went to find you and she moved out. Plus it just came out that Jason is still alive yesterday." Nikolas decided it was best not to reveal that he had known that Jake was Jason all along.

"They found him?" Robin couldn't help but feel relief at what Nikolas was telling her. "I was told he had died again after we tried to escape."

"No, he was injured and had plastic surgery. He and Liz became involved and were actually going to get married but Carly figured it out somehow. I don't know it's a huge mess, but the bottom line is that Patrick is not getting married to Sam." Nikolas hugged his old friend. "And Emma deserves to know that you were kidnapped and that you didn't want to leave her."

"You were kidnapped again?" Maxie stood in the doorway with Emma. "Someone took you?"

"Mommy?" Emma stepped forward and studied Robin carefully.

"It's me baby." Robin was nervous as to how her daughter would respond to her.

Emma took a few steps closer. "Someone took you away from me?"

Robin's tears reappeared as she nodded her head. "Yes."

"You didn't want to leave?"

Robin shook her head. "No, I wanted to be with you. I love you more than anything."

Emma considered what her mom was saying and threw herself at her mom, jumping on her lap and wrapping her arms around Robin's neck. "I love you more than anything too mommy."

Robin put her arms around her daughter and held her close while Nikolas pulled Maxie into the hall. "They need a few minutes alone."

"What is going on Nikolas?" All Maxie had been told was that Robin was home and she needed to bring Emma to Wyndamere.

"My grandmother kidnapped Robin right after she escaped from the clinic. She forced Robin to claim she was broken and then hid her away to work on some projects for her." Nikolas shook his head. "I got to her just in time."

"How long have you known?" Maxie had heard rumors that Nikolas was finally turning into a true Cassadine.

"I found out yesterday. Jerry Jacks called me and told me that his grandmother had Robin and was going to auction her off to the highest bidder. I called Jax and got him to bid on her while I tried to convince my grandmother to give Robin to me." Nikolas felt extremely guilty that one of his closest friends had been dragged into this scheme.

"She was selling her off?" Maxie felt sick to her stomach as she considered what could have happened to her cousin. "Did Uncle Robert's enemies know about this?"

"Yes which is why I needed to have a couple of different plans in place to get her out of there. I was ready to send in mercenaries if it meant getting Robin away from Helena safely." Nikolas looked in at Robin and Emma still locked in a tight hug. "I just wish I had known sooner."

"Thank you." Maxie wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Keep an eye on them while I call Mac and tell them that she is here and she is safe."

"Don't worry Maxie – Helena is not going anywhere near Robin again." Nikolas took up position on the side of the door. "I have guards on full notice – no one comes on or leaves Spoon Island without my say so."

"Good." Maxie took a step outside and made the call. "She's here."

* * *

Mac hung up the phone and smiled at the group assembled before him at the safe house. Spinelli was doing a little souvenir shopping before the group headed out so it was just him, Patrick, Robert and Anna in the living room. "Robin and Emma are reuniting as we speak."

"Thank God." Patrick leaned back in his chair. "Are they at Wyndamere?"

"Yes and Nikolas has every guard on alert – if Helena so much as steps a foot on that island they are to throw her into a room until the WSB can get there." Mac knew that Nikolas had been involved in some questionable activities but he would never put Robin in danger. "There is one other thing."

"What?" Patrick was scared to hear there was more news. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine but," Mac paused, "apparently Jason Morgan is alive and living in Port Charles."

"What? How?" Patrick was confused – Robin had said she had been unable to save him.

"That's not the weirdest part – it's Jake Doe."

Patrick thought about it and shook his head. "I should've seen it."

Anna sat down next to him. "Patrick, I'm sorry."

"For what?" He wasn't sure what Anna was talking about.

"Well, Sam will probably go back to Jason." Anna watched him carefully.

"Anna, Sam and I were over the moment I found out the truth about what had happened to Robin. I am still in love with Robin and all that matters to me now is making her happy and keeping her safe."

"And if that means moving on without you?" Robert wasn't sure Patrick could do either one of those things for his little girl.

"If that is what it takes to make Robin happy then that is what I'll do." Patrick stood up. "What time is our flight?"

"The jet is refueling so we should be able to take off in about two hours." Robert watched as Patrick headed to the hallway.

"I'm going to go pack." He headed to his bedroom and shut the door. He opened up his phone and looked at a picture and him and Robin with Emma. "My family is waiting for me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"How is she doing?" Patrick sat with the rest of the rescue team in Nikolas's living room waiting to see Robin.

"Jumpy but doing well given the circumstances. I had Monica come out and give her a full physical." Nikolas smiled at the family. "Robin's viral load is still nearly undetectable. She had to have a few stitches and her wrists are a little raw from the ropes Helena used to tie her up but, all in all, she is very lucky."

Patrick stood up and headed to the doorway. "I want to see her."

Nikolas blocked his progress. "We need to talk first." Nikolas turned to Anna, Robert and Mac. "Robin and Emma are in the fourth room to the left after you go up the stairs. I will be up in a little bit."

Robin's parents and Mac got up to go to the stairs while Nikolas pushed Patrick back to the couch. "Sit down."

Patrick remained standing. "Nikolas, the woman I love is upstairs with our daughter…"

"Really – are you sure that she isn't sitting in a penthouse across town?" Nikolas wasn't about to hold back his feelings about Patrick's treatment of Robin.

"I…"

Nikolas cut him off. "Robin knows about what has been going on since she has been gone. Apparently my grandmother took great joy in telling Robin how Sam had replaced her in yours and Emma's life. How you and Sam were getting married and Emma had a new mommy – one who was healthy and would never leave her. It wasn't enough for Helena to keep her locked up, no, she had to throw in a little psychological torture on top of it."

Patrick felt sick to his stomach. "So Robin knows about Sam?"

Nikolas glared at him. "If there was a chance to hurt Robin, Helena took it. Thanks to you she had plenty of ammunition."

Patrick's shoulders dropped at the man's words. Unfortunately, Nikolas was right and Patrick knew it. "She used me to hurt Robin?"

"No, you hurt Robin. Helena just told her what you were doing." Nikolas took a deep breath before continuing. "Robin said that she told you she was broken and you turned your back on her – you and Anna both."

"I wanted to do what she asked. She told me that she needed time away." It was a lame excuse.

"The love of your life tells you that she is broken and your response is to let her go? Why the hell weren't you on the first plane to Paris? Why weren't you tracking her down and bringing her home to get the help she needed and to be with her daughter?" Nikolas saw Patrick was about to speak and he cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. Robin is going to stay here for the time being and Emma wants to stay with her. I have already contacted Kevin and he will be starting therapy with her tomorrow so she can try and begin to rebuild her life."

Patrick watched Nikolas curiously. "Are you hoping to win her over? Maybe finally take that crush you had on her years ago to the next level?"

Nikolas rolled his eyes – he could not believe that Patrick was going there. "All I want to do is help one of my oldest and dearest friends through an incredibly difficult and hurtful time. I want to hopefully fix some of the damage my family caused her."

"And if something else comes out of it, all the better right?" Patrick didn't trust Nikolas anymore, not after all the tricks he had pulled getting control of ELQ.

"You know what – believe what you want but I immediately went to Robin's aide the second I found out something was wrong. Maybe if you had done that I wouldn't need to be here for her now." Nikolas walked to the door. "Maxie said she would get some clothes for Emma – why don't you go home and wait for her there?"

Patrick stood up. "You're kicking me out?"

"I think that Robin needs to be with people she trusts right now and you are not one of them." Nikolas was trying to protect Robin.

"But Anna is? She was there that night too." He was trying desperately to defend himself. "Anna is a spy and she didn't know anything was wrong."

"But Robin doesn't depend on Anna the way she depended on you. Plus Anna is her mother and Robin will always need her no matter what." Nikolas ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I am sure Robin will have quite a bit to say to her mother but in the end they will always be mother and daughter and they have a bond that can't be broken."

"Robin and I have a bond too." Patrick walked up to Nikolas and stared him straight in the eyes. "No matter how much you or anyone else wants to deny it."

"You just don't get it." Nikolas wasn't sure why he was surprised – Patrick would never change. "This isn't about what you want or need – it's about Robin and what she wants and needs. Until you can figure that out you need to stay away from her." Nikolas stepped to the side and gestured to the door. "Now, will you leave willingly or do I need to call the guards?"

Patrick considered his options and decided to give in. "Fine, I'll go but this is not over. No matter what you think Nikolas I do love her."

Nikolas softened a little bit at the look in Patrick's eyes. "I never doubted that but you have never put Robin first and, until you can, you need to stay away from her."

As much as he hated it, Patrick knew Nikolas was right. "Tell both my girls I love them and I will see them soon."

"I will Patrick." Nikolas watched the man walk out the front door before heading back upstairs to check on Robin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin was going through the refrigerator looking for a snack when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around with her fist up and was about to punch the person when they spoke. "Robin it's okay – it's me."

She looked at Nikolas and lowered her hand. "Sorry – I think it's going to be a while before I stop being so jumpy."

"It's understandable given what you have gone through." He smiled at his old friend. "Looking for a little midnight snack?"

"I hope that is okay." Robin suddenly wondered if she should have asked first. "I mean I…"

"Robin my house is your house – you know that. You can have anything you want in this kitchen." Nikolas opened up the freezer and pulled a box out. "How about a fudge mocha brownie ice cream bar?"

Robin's eyes lit up – she hadn't had one of those in years. "That sounds wonderful."

Nikolas opened up the box and handed one to her and took one for himself before putting the box back in the freezer. "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me what's on your mind?"

Robin sighed but nodded her head and walked over to the table. She and Nikolas sat down and began eating their ice cream bars. After a few bites she finally spoke. "This is good but a snack is not the only reason I came down here. I guess I needed to reassure myself that the door was really unlocked and I could come and go as I please."

"I would never do that to you. I am so sorry about what my family had done to you Robin." Nikolas felt an enormous amount of guilt over the fact that Helena had had Robin this whole time and he didn't know it.

"I know and I appreciate you trying to make up for it but I think it would be best if I take my mom up on her offer of a place to stay. Emma and I will be moving in with her tomorrow." Robin needed time to bond with Emma and to talk to her mom about what had happened.

"Are you sure? You can stay here as long as you want." Nikolas was worried that Anna couldn't protect Robin from Helena.

"I'm positive – three generations of Devane women under one roof should make for some interesting times if nothing else. Plus my mom really wants to make up for not realizing that I was in danger and this is her way of doing it." Anna had done a lot of groveling that night before she had gone home. It was clear to Robin that her mother's guilt was enormous and she had no desire to add to it. It was time to heal and move forward.

Nikolas couldn't help but note the sadness in Robin's voice. "Robin, what is it?"

"It's just – I can't believe that Patrick took off without seeing if I was okay with his own eyes." Tears started to fall down her cheek. "I mean, I know he doesn't love me anymore but…"

"No Robin, he loves you." Nikolas reached over and took Robin's hand. "The reason he didn't come upstairs is because I wouldn't let him."

"Why would you do that?" Robin felt a mixture of anger and relief at his words.

"Because he willfully ignored you Robin. He hurt you and let my family keep you away from your daughter. If Patrick had…"

Robin interrupted him. "I'm not completely blameless – I told Patrick I wasn't being held against my will."

"But you also said you were broken and he didn't try and help you." Nikolas gently rubbed his old friend's hand. "Robin, you have been through hell for the last four years and he has barely been there for you. I wanted to surround you with people you love and trust."

Robin smiled at Nikolas. "I appreciate the thought but I do love Patrick and I trust him with the most important person in my life – our daughter. I understand the sentiment behind what you were doing but I haven't been able to make a decision for myself in almost four years and I really want to start."

"I didn't even think about it that way – I'm sorry." He took the ice cream bar stick from her and stood up to throw it away. "I just wanted to protect you."

"Like I said, I appreciate that but I need to talk to him. I need to let him know that I am okay with the fact that he has moved on with Sam and that I hope we can raise Emma as co-parents." Robin still couldn't believe that Patrick was engaged to Jason's wife.

"They're not together anymore." Nikolas felt like Robin deserved the truth about the situation.

"But Helena said…"

"They were but Patrick ended things with Sam the same day he took off to find you."

Robin was shocked - she knew he had left Sam to save her but Robin had thought that it was a temporary separation. "Before the truth about Jason came out?"

"Yes – all he could think about was you and getting you home." Nikolas walked over to Robin and took her hands in his again. "I may not like the man right now but I will admit that he does still love you. He was even worried that I would take advantage of your return to try and steal you away for myself."

"You're kidding, right?" Robin couldn't help but feel a little hope building as Nikolas told her what was going on with her ex-husband.

"No – apparently he has not forgotten that kiss I laid on you years ago at the Metro Court." Nikolas pulled Robin into a hug. "I want you to be happy and if being with Patrick does that then go for it."

"I can't think about that right now – I just want to have some time to be mommy again. Everything else can wait." Robin had a lot to work through before she could even consider reuniting with her ex-husband. "But it does help to know that he dropped everything to come for me."

Nikolas released Robin from the hug and smiled at her. "I will do everything I can to protect you and be there for you Robin." Nikolas took her hand. "Now, would you like me to escort you back to your room?"

Robin laughed. "That would be wonderful."

They got to her room and Nikolas gave her a kiss on the cheek before bidding her good night. Robin climbed into the bed and wrapped her arms around Emma – the little girl had insisted on sleeping with her mom that night. She smiled, closed her eyes and settled into a deep sleep. As long as she had her little girl everything was going to be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anna walked into the kitchen to find Robin cooking up a storm. "Smells great in here."

Robin kept her head down and continued working at the stove. "Thanks. I love to cook and I really missed being able to…"

Anna felt that familiar twinge of regret pop up when Robin said those words. There was no need to finish the sentence – they both knew how it ended. "Robin we need to talk…"

"I need to get ready – Nikolas will be here in a few minutes to take me to the hospital for my appointment." Robin turned off the burner and moved the pot to the back of the stove. "This will need to be put in the refrigerator in a half hour. Could you do that for me?"

"When will you be back?" Anna watched Robin carefully. "I have barely seen you since you came back."

Robin shook her head. "Came back?"

"I mean, you seem to be avoiding me." Anna had thought that they were in a decent place when Robin agreed to stay with her but now she wasn't so sure. "Robin…"

"What do you want me to say mom? I am trying to get my life back. You and dad found me the first time I was gone and I will always be grateful for that." Robin really was trying to just move on from what had happened over the past few years but it wasn't going the way she had hoped.

"But that isn't enough to grant forgiveness for this time?" Anna had a feeling that was why Robin was avoiding her. "Robin, I cannot apologize enough for not realizing that you were in trouble."

Robin turned around and faced her mom. "Why didn't you know something was wrong? How could you and Patrick both think the worst of me?"

"Oh Robin, I didn't think the worst of you."

"You thought that I would willingly abandon my daughter – how much worse could it get?" Tears filled Robin's eyes. "I guess I give you a little more credit than Patrick because you saved me two years ago but the fact that you just ignored my pain and let me go without a second thought – I am having a very hard time with that."

"I called you…"

"Once – you called me once and didn't even question that I never called again or tried to get in touch with Emma in any way." Robin wiped her cheeks as the tears fell. "Dad at least has the excuse of going for months and months at a time without even speaking to me but you were here in Port Charles encouraging my family to forget about me."

Anna considered her next words carefully. "I have no excuse for my behavior – I was horribly wrong and I want nothing more that to make it up to you and help you through this. Please tell me what I can do for you."

Robin shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe moving back in here was a mistake, maybe I should have stayed at Wyndamere until I get a little more acclimated to being free."

"May I ask you a question?" Anna waited for Robin to nod and then continued. "Why did you agree to move back in here?"

"For Emma – she has a room here already and this way she is close to her father." Robin wiped away her tears once more. "You both made sure that Emma had a normal life while I was gone and I do appreciate that."

"But not enough to forgive us for missing all the signs that you were in trouble?" Anna was realizing that she and Patrick both had a lot of work to do before Robin would truly forgive them.

"I'm sorry but how could you turn your back on someone you love after they tell you they are broken?" Robin closed her eyes. "How could you believe for even a minute that I would rather be at a medical conference in China than home with my little girl?"

Anna had no answers for Robin's questions. She was still thinking about what to say next when she heard a voice behind her. "I'm sorry but the front door was open so I came on in. I hope that's okay."

Anna stood up and turned around while Robin walked over to her old friend. Robin gave Nikolas a quick hug and smiled at him. "Of course it is, right mom?"

"Yes, I know Robin was expecting you." Anna was wiping her tears away as well at this point.

"We need to get going – don't want to keep Kevin waiting, do you?" Nikolas wrapped his arm around Robin's shoulder and gently led her to the door. "I will bring her right home after her appointment Anna."

"Thank you Nikolas." Anna walked over to the stove. "I will put this in the refrigerator for you just like you asked."

"Thank you mom." Robin gave her mom a small smile and then left the house with Nikolas.

* * *

"You know that you and Emma are always welcome at Wyndamere." Nikolas watched Robin carefully as he made his suggestion. He had overheard part of her conversation with Anna and was worried about Robin and how she was doing.

"I know but I think I need to stay where I am at for now. Thank you for the offer." Robin bit her lip and looked at Nikolas. "Right now there is something else I want to talk to you about."

"I was waiting for this – Robin I swear that if I had known that you were the one who saved Jason I would have told the truth about him the second I found out." Nikolas's involvement in hiding Jake's true identity was known to everyone in Port Charles now - there was no point in trying to deny it.

"But you should have anyhow Nikolas. Sam is your cousin – how could you do that to her?" Robin was trying to understand Nikolas's motivation. "Is this all about gaining control of ELQ?"

"No, Jason being alive doesn't change a thing – Sam gave her proxy to Monica so the shares are still divided the same way." They approached a red light so Nikolas took a moment to look at Robin. "I hate to say this but Sam seemed so happy with Patrick. He could give her and Danny a safe and stable life and I wanted that for her. I was under the impression that you were living in Paris and happy. Had I known the truth about you I would have done things differently but hindsight is always 20/20."

The light turned green and Nikolas looked back to the road. Robin thought about what he said. "You still should have told everyone the truth Nikolas and then Sam and Jason could have made their own informed choices."

"I know and I am paying for that decision – Sam and Alexis refuse to even speak to me. I have lost the only family members on the Cassadine side, besides Spencer, that I really love and trust because of my decision to keep quiet about Jason being alive. I hope that someday I can earn their trust back but it will be a long, hard process." They pulled into the parking garage at GH and he parked the car. "Here we are – do you want me to walk you to Kevin's office?"

Robin shook her head. She needed a little time to think about her talks with her mom and Nikolas before she met with Kevin. "No but could you do me a favor while you are waiting for me?"

"Anything."

"Arrange for me to meet with Jason." Robin opened up the car door. "I need to make sure he is not suffering any side effects from the protocol I used to save him."

"I'll call Liz right now." Nikolas smiled at her. "I will be right here when you get done."

"Thank you. I will see you in an hour." Robin got out of the car, shut the door and headed into GH to keep her appointment with Kevin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kevin hugged Robin as he walked her out of his office. "That was a really good session. I think we made a lot of progress today."

Robin wiped her eyes and nodded. "Me too. I appreciate your seeing me on such short notice."

"I would do anything for you. Now I want you to go home, get a little rest and then start working on that journal." Kevin wanted Robin to write down all her feelings and interactions now that she was home. He wanted to know about her nightmares and dreams, what scared her and what made her feel safe. By writing these things down they could go over it together and figure out a plan to help her have a normal life again.

"I will. I'll see you on Wednesday." Robin was seeing Kevin three days a week. She shut his office door and walked down the hall and stopped when she reached the center of the floor – the nurse's hub. Moving quietly, she sat down on the couch and just watched the commotion going on before her with a strange mixture of sadness and familiarity – the more things change, the more they remain the same. Epiphany and Liz were behind the desk, filing charts and making notes on the computer for different patients. Family members wandered past her, searching for a doctor to update them on a loved one's condition.

Tears filled her eyes as Robin wondered if she would ever be able to be a part of this controlled chaos again. Would she be able to use her skills, the very skills that had gotten her kidnapped multiple times, the way she wanted? Would she be able to consult on cases and create new drug protocols or step in the OR to observe and assist with a tumor removal? Could she even be the doctor or the woman she was before after all that had happened?

Robin sighed and was about to stand up to go meet Nikolas when she felt someone sit next to her and a hand gently touch her shoulder. "Robin? Are you okay?"

Robin took a deep breath and turned around. "Yes just, uh, lost in memories."

"We certainly have a lot of those here." Patrick reached up and wiped away a tear that had slowly fallen down her cheek. "There's where you called me an arrogant jerk." He pointed to the nurse's hub. He then pointed to the hall. "And there." He looked down at the couch. "And here. You really did love telling me that."

Robin couldn't help but laugh just a little bit at his comment. "Well, the truth hurts."

"Yes it does." Patrick reached over and took her hand. "I am so happy you are home. Were you seeing Kevin?"

Robin nodded. "Yes – three times a week. Apparently I have a few issues from being kidnapped. Shocking, I know."

Her attempt at a joke broke Patrick's heart. "Robin…"

"Kevin wants me to keep a journal. Thoughts, memories, hopes, fears, all that good stuff. I haven't done that in years but I think it will do me good." Robin didn't look at him while she spoke. "Thank you for coming to get me. Nikolas said that you dropped everything after the phone call."

"It should have never come to that. I should have noticed something was wrong before then." Patrick had tears in his eyes as he began to speak.

"Yes, you should have." Anger creeped its way into her voice. Robin was still emotionally raw following her session and just didn't have it in her to be forgiving at the moment. "You were supposed to know me better than anyone – how could you just let me go without a single concern? Were you really that anxious to bed Sam?"

Robin's words stung but she had every right to be angry with him. "It wasn't like that."

"I can't do this right now." Robin stood up and began walking to the elevator. "Nikolas is waiting to take me back home…"

"Nikolas – of course he is waiting for you." Patrick followed her, unable to let her out of his sight. "He has been waiting for you for 20 years – now he finally has his chance."

"I don't believe this." Robin shook her head as she pushed the button. "He is just a friend. He is trying to help me gain back a piece of my sanity and my life. He isn't trying to get anything from me."

Patrick quickly backtracked. "I'm sorry – it's just, I don't trust him. You haven't been around for his recent tricks and lies."

"And why was that?" Robin glared at him. "Oh, that's right, it's because I was being held hostage by a madwoman and my mother and husband ignored my cries for help. But it's all my fault, right?"

"That's not what I was saying. Damn it Robin, I love you. I have always loved you and it is killing me that I have destroyed your love for me by being a blind fool." Patrick grabbed her hand. "I need you to know that I want nothing more than to help you through this – to be the one you lean on and talk to."

"Do you know how much I wish that were true but how can I believe what you are saying?" Robin's tears flowed freely now. "Do you know that for the first few months after Helena took me I was convinced that you and my mom had figured out something was wrong and were planning my rescue? I was hoping that my not contacting you and checking on our daughter was a huge red flag that would send you searching for me."

"Robin…"

"You told me once that you loved me beyond reason and I believed it right up to the day when I was told that you knew Victor caused the accident to keep me in line and you still didn't look for me." The elevator door finally opened and Robin stepped on it. "I can't do this yet. I need time to figure some things out – please give it to me."

Patrick stood there in shocked silence as the doors shut and Robin headed back to the garage and Nikolas. He took a moment and headed to Kevin's office. He knocked on the door and waited for Kevin to invite him in. "Kevin, I need to set up an appointment."

Kevin looked at Patrick and notice how upset the doctor looked. "For a patient?"

Patrick shook his head. "For myself."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robin stood at the bridge looking out over the canyon. It had been years since she had set foot on it and she felt a certain amount of peace being there again. "Hey Stone – I know it's been a long time but I have a really good reason."

Robin opened up the bag she was carrying and began scattering rose petals over the side. "These are for the years I have missed coming here to remember you on your birthday and the anniversary of your death. I may not have been here but I never forgot, not once."

She finished scattering the petals and put the bag into her pocket. "Now for the reason I wasn't here – I was kidnapped, several times actually. It turns out that being smart has some disadvantages – people want to use your abilities to further their own goals and will use your loved ones to get you to do it."

She sat down but kept talking. "I really don't know what I am doing right now or who to trust. The person I used to trust the most, Patrick, thought the worst about me. He thought that I left him and Emma, that I turned my back on our family. I don't understand how someone I thought knew me better than anyone couldn't see how much trouble I was in or how scared I was. I just feel so alone."

Robin laid her head down in her hands and began crying. At times the pain was almost overwhelming but at least here she could let it go and not be brave, strong Robin. Here she could be as upset and angry as she wanted to be. It had always been that way and it was nice to know that some things never changed.

"Robin?" Jason walked up to the woman sitting on the bridge and sat down next to her.

Robin turned around and studied the man. This was the first time she had seen Jason since she returned and it was obvious to her who he was – his eyes gave him away. Robin wiped away her tears as she shook her head and then smiled at the man. "Jason."

Jason studied the small dark haired woman intently, really feeling a connection to someone for the first time since he woke up in General Hospital. He reached over and gently wrapped his hand around her neck. Dozens of memories flooded through his mind. After a moment he did the only thing he could think of – he leaned over and kissed her.

Robin was startled by Jason's move – the two of them hadn't kissed in over a decade. She quickly pushed him away and just stared at him. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I wanted to." Jason shook his head and the memory became clearer. "We were standing here and you were upset. I had just grabbed you off the ledge but the bridge looked different then."

Robin realized that he was remembering their first kiss. "It was torn down – the city said it was a safety hazard. You gave them money to rebuild it…"

"…so you could have a place to remember Stone." Robin nodded at him. Jason couldn't believe how affected he was by being with Robin.

"Yes." Robin stood up and offered him her hand. Jason took it and rose to his feet. "That memory you had – it was from our first kiss. I was upset because a little girl I had been visiting with at the hospital died from AIDS."

"Jeanetta." Jason couldn't even begin to describe the relief he felt at getting some of his memories back. "That was the night you told me that you were HIV positive."

"Yes and you immediately kissed me." Robin was finally able to laugh at the memory. "I was convinced that you saw me as just another risk to take."

"And I made it clear that you weren't." Jason took Robin's hand in his. "You know, it makes sense that you would be the one to help me find my way back home. You were always my north."

"What are you remembering?" Robin squeezed his hand.

"You, the boxcar, swimming at the Quartermaine lake," he took his free hand and gently stroked Robin's cheek, "Montauk. We were so much younger then."

"Yes, we were." Robin waited for him to remember her decision to tell AJ the truth about Michael. She knew that he would turn his back on her once again and she just braced herself for the moment.

Jason closed his eyes. "The car explosion and Tony kidnapping you and Michael." He opened his eyes. "You telling AJ the truth and me turning my back on you." Robin looked down but Jason gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I was a fool to do that, a fool to take Carly's side and help her keep Michael away from AJ. I remember telling you I was sorry for that years later."

"Michael went to prison. You thought that if you had been truthful about who his father was from the beginning that it might not have happened." Robin couldn't believe how many memories were coming back.

"Will you help me?" Jason squeezed Robin's hand. "I think you are the only one who can."

For the first time since she had returned home, Robin felt like she had a purpose beyond being with her daughter. "Of course I will."

Jason pulled Robin into a strong hug. "Thank you Robin." He held her close as they stood and stared out over the rail of the bridge. "Thank you."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Are you still having the nightmares?" Kevin watched Robin carefully as she sat on the couch. She was holding on to the journal she had been writing in almost like it was a shield, holding it tight over her heart.

"Not every night." Robin looked down at the notebook and back up at Kevin. "Is is okay if I don't share what I wrote quite yet?"

"Of course it is." Kevin leaned over and smiled at her. "I want you to make your own decisions about what you want to share."

"Thank you."

"May I ask when you don't have the nightmares?" Robin had been seeing Kevin for two weeks now and she was slowly making progress in her therapy.

"When Emma insists on sleeping with me." Robin carefully set the journal down on the couch next to her. "When I have her safe in my arms."

"But when she is at her father's house or staying in her own room…"

Robin nodded and looked away from the doctor. "The same dream. I am in the park with Emma and someone grabs her. Helena walks up and tells me that I will never be able to be a real mom to my little girl because she isn't done with me yet." Robin's eyes filled with tears as she thought about being separated from Emma again.

"Hey, what you are feeling is perfectly understandable. Helena is a cruel and vicious woman who took great delight in torturing you." Kevin reached over to Robin and took her hand. "It is okay to be scared but we need to make sure it doesn't overtake your life. I assume that you have guards on you for the time being?"

"Emma and I both are being watched, from a safe distance, by the WSB and Nikolas's guards." Robin insisted on a little space so Emma would be protected but not scared.

"Good then I want you to take Emma to the park this weekend. Take a picnic and spend the afternoon just playing with your little girl." Kevin sat back in his chair. "The only way to go back to a normal life is to actually start trying to live one."

"I know, it's just so hard." She smiled at Kevin. "But you're right. It is supposed to be a beautiful weekend and maybe I'll even ask my mom to come with us."

"How are things going on that front? Have you been able to sit down and talk?" Kevin knew that Robin was having a difficult time forgiving her mom and Patrick for not noticing how much trouble she was in.

"Actually yes, we had a long talk the other day. I know she feels guilty and that she is working through several things herself including her guilt about missing the signs that I was in trouble and Duke's death." Robin was heartbroken that she had not been able to say goodbye to Duke. He had been an instrumental figure in her life and she wished she could have seen him one last time. "I don't know if I am ready to forgive her just yet but I am at least listening to what she is saying and trying to understand her point of view."

"And Patrick?" Kevin had seen Patrick professionally three times in the past two weeks and knew that the man was tearing himself up over what had happened to Robin and the part he had unintentionally played in it. Kevin couldn't get in the middle of it – they were both his patients and deserved complete confidentiality – but he could see how much they still loved each other and he hoped they could work it out.

"I'm not ready to face him yet. We have talked a couple of times but it has only been about Emma." Robin sighed. "I know he is seeing you and wants to try and get us back into the counselor we spoke with after he cheated on me with Lisa to do couples counseling again but…"

"But you need to be in a better place emotionally before you consider doing that." Kevin understood what Robin was saying. "Robin, you are regaining control of your life after four years of having none. I think you need to make the decisions right now regarding what you want to do and how you want to do it. My only concern is that I don't want you to hide away from the people you love because of fear. You have a second chance to live a good life with your daughter – don't let what Helena and Jerry did to you stop you from living it."

"You're right and I am doing some things to try and reclaim my life. I am going to the pediatric benefit next week with Nikolas." Nikolas had broken up with Hayden and needed someone to come with him to the ball.

"That's great. It will do you good to get out for a night and spend some time with your friends. In fact, why don't I sit with you two? I could use some company since I am going stag." Kevin hadn't started dating since his divorce from Lucy.

"I'd like that." Robin picked the journal back up from the couch before continuing. "I also have started working with a patient."

"Really?" Kevin was thrilled to hear that Robin was using her skills as a doctor again. "Who is it?"

"Jason. He is starting to get his memories back so I am making sure that there are no side effects from my protocol while also helping him put those memories in context." The old friends had met several times at their bridge to talk. Jason hadn't regained as many memories as they had hoped but at least they were making progress. "I am hoping he will remember his sons soon. I know how important it is to have that connection with your child."

"That's wonderful Robin. I think you two could really help each other right now." Kevin looked at the clock on the wall. "You have made some wonderful progress. Now go home and spend some time with that beautiful little girl of yours and I will see you on Monday."

Robin stood up, careful to hold on tight to her journal. "Thank you."

Kevin got up from his chair and hugged Robin. "Don't forget to do your homework young lady."

Robin laughed. "I won't. I'll see you on Monday with all the details from Emma and mine's picnic. Have a good weekend."

"You too Robin." Kevin followed Robin to the door and opened it for her. "Bye."

"Bye." Robin took one last deep breath and headed to the elevator. Nikolas was waiting in the parking garage and she was ready to head home. Pushing the button for the parking garage, she rode down and made her way to his car.

Patrick stood in the garage and watched her. He stood off to the side, out of her line of sight, until he saw her get in Nikolas's car to, hopefully, head home. Satisfied that she was safe, he headed back into the hospital to finish his rounds.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robin held Emma's hand as they walked into the park. "Where do you want to sit baby?"

Emma studied the lawn and pointed out a spot underneath a large tree not far from the swings. "How about right there?"

Instinctively Robin began to study the area surrounding the tree to make sure there was no one suspicious looking hanging around it. Satisfied that it was safe, she nodded her head. "Looks good to me."

Robin walked with Emma over to the tree and laid out the blanket. The two of them settled onto the blanket and began setting out the plates. Emma smiled at her mom. "When is daddy going to be here? I'm hungry and he has the chicken."

"Soon baby." The moment Robin had mentioned going on a picnic Emma had begged to make it a family day with her dad and Robin didn't have the heart to tell her daughter no. "Did you remember the chips and cookies?"

"Of course." Emma brought the bags out and set them down, taking time to carefully arrange them in the middle of the three plates. She then took the forks and napkins and set them down next to the plates. "Did you bring lemonade?"

Robin laughed and pulled out the drinks. "What kind of picnic would it be without lemonade?"

Emma giggled happily as she took the drinks from her mom. After she set them down on the blanket she looked up and waved to someone. Assuming Patrick was there, Robin looked in the direction Emma was waving and saw Jason and Danny coming towards them.

"Danny!" Emma jumped up and ran over to hug the little boy she considered a little brother and then smiled at his father. "Hi Jason!"

"Hi Emma." Jason couldn't help but be amazed at the similarities between Emma and his old friend. "Are you and your mom having a picnic?"

"Yes and daddy is going to be here soon too!" Emma was thrilled to have a day with both her parents for the first time in years. She felt her mom come up behind her. "Can Danny and I go swing while we wait for daddy to get here?"

Robin nodded. "Of course sweetie but stay where I can see you."

Emma grabbed Danny's hand. "Let's go."

Jason laughed as Emma practically dragged Danny towards the swing set. "She doesn't take no for an answer."

"Are you surprised?" Robin turned to Jason. "She is my daughter."

"Yes she is." Jason took a step closer to her. "How are you doing?"

"Some good days, some bad but overall pretty good." Robin watched Emma closely. "I just keep waiting for Helena to strike."

"We are going to protect you and Emma." Jason reached over and pulled Robin close. "Helena will never get close enough to hurt you again."

"You know I have had this recurring nightmare. We are here at the park and Helena has someone grab Emma." She curled into her old friend's embrace, trying not to cry. "Kevin thought it would be a good idea for me to face my fear."

"He's right." Jason stood with her and held her close as they watched their children swing. "Just remember that you don't have to face it alone."

* * *

Patrick walked up to the park and began looking around for Robin and Emma. Knowing his daughter the way he did, he knew Emma would want to be as close to the swings as possible. He took a right down the path and headed towards the play area with the bucket of chicken in hand.

To say he had been surprised when Robin asked him to join her and Emma for a picnic would be an understatement but he was trying not to read too much into it. He knew that it was Emma's idea but he still couldn't help but feel a little bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, Robin was ready to begin to forgive him. That hope disappeared when he turned the corner and saw Robin standing in the middle of the park with Jason's arms wrapped close around her.

Patrick stopped, unsure of what he should do next. He took a deep breath and remembered Kevin's advice – to put Robin and her feelings before his own. Trying to remain calm, he approached the two. "Hey – I have the chicken."

Robin pulled away from Jason and smiled at her ex-husband. "That's great – Emma is starving."

"Hello Jason." Patrick took his free hand and extended it to the man. "I don't know if I brought enough for everyone…"

"Danny and I were just stopping here for a few minutes before I take him back to his mom." Jason took his hand but didn't smile. He had never really been fond of Patrick and the memories he had recovered did not paint a good picture of the man. How Robin had ended up married to such an egocentric jerk was a mystery to Jason. "But I would like to get the kids together for a play date. Maybe another picnic in the park? I'll bring the chicken or maybe some grinders and fresh squeezed lemonade?"

Robin was caught off guard by the suggestion. "Um, yeah, maybe - I'll let you know what I decide. Right now I need to feed my daughter. I'll send Danny over and I will talk to you later."

Jason hugged her once more. "Sounds good – talk to you later." Jason waited until Robin was at the swings with the kids before he addressed Patrick. "How are things at the hospital?"

"Good. How is it going with recovering your memory? I understand Robin has been helping you." Patrick was trying his best to contain his jealousy at all the time he knew Jason was spending with Robin. "I know Sam is anxious for you to remember your lives together."

Jason grimaced. He felt bad for Sam but, except for some random memories, he still didn't remember being with her. "Not yet but Robin is hopeful." Danny came running over and jumped into his dad's arms. "We need to get going. Bye Patrick."

Patrick waited until Jason was out of sight before he walked over and joined Robin and Emma on the blanket. He set the bucket down on the blanket and looked at the two most important people in his life. He knew what he needed to do and he was determined to do it.

Patrick put a smile on his face and decided to just enjoy their time together. "Who wants a leg?"

* * *

Patrick and Robin watched their little girl as she swung as high as she could on the swings after lunch. Robin shook her head. "She is fearless – she gets that from you."

Patrick shook his head. "I'm not the one with spies in the family." He gently nudged her with his elbow – the first time he had touched her that day. "That would be you."

"Not me - I seem to be scared all the time." Robin turned to Patrick with tears in her eyes. "I am trying so hard to act like a normal mom watching her daughter having a great time but I keep thinking that someone is going to jump out and grab me or, even worse, her."

"That is completely understandable." Patrick slid over a little bit further. "Is it alright if I put my arm around you? I think you could use a hug."

Robin nodded and Patrick wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Robin turned into him and gently laid her cheek on his chest but kept her eyes focused on Emma. Patrick rubbed her back and spoke softly to her. "If you want to leave just say the word and I will make sure you and Emma get home safe."

Robin shook her head. "No – she is having fun and I need to do this. I just appreciate your being so patient with me."

"I owe you patience and a lot more than I can ever repay." He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "You make the decisions Robin. Whatever you want or need, you tell me and I will do. No pressure, I promise."

"Thank you." Robin wasn't sure if they would ever be a couple again but she could certainly see a future as friends. "That means so much to me."

Patrick sighed and didn't say another word as he held Robin in his arms and watched Emma play. For the first time in years, he felt like he was where he belonged.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Maybe I shouldn't go." Robin's nerves were beginning to overwhelm her. She was sitting at her makeup table and had just finished getting ready for the pediatric benefit. She looked at her mom in the mirror's reflection. "I've had a good week and maybe I am pushing it by going somewhere so public with so many people…"

"Darling you will be fine." Anna reached around and hugged her daughter. "You are going to be surrounded by friends and people who love you."

"But what if Helena decides to try something?" Robin could see Helena trying to kidnap Emma while she was at the benefit.

"Do you not trust your father, Mac and I to keep her safe?" The grandparents were taking Emma out for the night while Robin was at the ball.

Robin sighed. "Of course I do. I know you would never let anything happen to Emma."

"No – just you." Anna and Robin had been having long talks every day regarding what had happened with her recent kidnapping and Anna's missing all the signs her daughter was in danger. "Robin, I am so sorry…"

Robin reached up and rubbed her mom's arms. "I know mom." She took a deep breath and stood up. "How do I look?"

Anna stood back and smiled at her daughter. "Gorgeous – Brenda found you the perfect dress."

Brenda had sent Robin a dress from Italy for the benefit and Robin had to admit that it was perfect. The dark green brocade top had capped sleeves and, paired with the satin skirt, was a perfect complement to her skin tone and fit her like a glove. The skirt hit her right at the ankles and flared up just a little bit when she turned around. Robin wore her hair down in waves and just a slight amount of makeup. Throw in a pair of the perfect matching shoes and there was no doubt that Robin would be one of the best looking women in the room.

"Mommy!" Emma came running into the room but stopped when she saw her mom. "You look beautiful!"

That was all Robin needed to hear to relax about how she looked. "Thank you baby." She walked over and hugged her little girl. "Be good for you grandparents tonight."

"I will mommy." Emma hugged her mom back. "Nikolas is here."

"Thank you." Robin took a deep breath before stepping towards the bedroom door. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Nikolas pulled out Robin's chair and sat down next to her. "You are doing great."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about my little melt down in the limo." Robin had been unable to leave the limo at first, scared that Helena was getting ready to make a move. It had taken a few minutes and a phone call with Emma but he managed to convince her that she was safe at the benefit.

"Don't worry about it - I just want you to relax and have fun tonight." Nikolas stopped speaking when he saw Monica and Jason approaching the table. For Robin's sake, he was polite as he addressed them. "Hello Jason, Monica."

Jason glared at Nikolas before walking over and kissing Robin on the cheek. "You look amazing. How are you doing tonight?" Like Nikolas, he was playing nice for Robin's sake.

"I'm still a little nervous and I'm sure I will be texting my parents all night to check on Emma but, overall, I'm doing pretty good." Robin stood up, walked over to Monica and hugged her. "It is so good to see you."

"I have been hoping to run into you at the hospital. I wanted to tell you thank you for bringing Jason home to us." Monica smiled at her son. "I also want to thank you for helping him with recovering his memories. Hopefully living back at the mansion will help as well."

Jason had moved into the Quartermaine mansion a few days ago. Nikolas, in an effort to prove he was sincere about turning over a new leaf, had confessed that Liz knew the truth about Jason's identity and kept quiet. Jason had confronted Liz who quickly broke down and admitted it was the truth. Realizing he didn't really know Liz at all, Jason called off the engagement and moved out. "Are we still on for tomorrow?"

Robin nodded her head. "Yes, Emma will be with her dad so we can meet at the bridge after I drop her off at 2."

"Sounds great but I still hope you save a dance for me tonight." Jason winked at her.

Robin laughed. "Of course I will. I will see you later." She sat back down at the table as Jason and Monica headed to their table. She turned to Nikolas. "You were both very well behaved – I'm impressed."

"We want you to be comfortable here tonight Robin and we will both do what is necessary to make that happen." He was about to say something else when he saw their dinner companions headed towards the table. "Looks like our tablemates are here."

Robin looked over to see Kevin, Epiphany and Patrick headed to their table. Patrick and Robin had a family dinner with Emma earlier this week and he had mentioned that he was escorting Epiphany to the benefit and asked if they could sit with Robin and Nikolas. Robin had surprised herself when she had immediately agreed with no hesitation.

Patrick walked over and pulled out a chair for Epiphany before sitting down next to his ex-wife. "Good evening Robin, Nikolas." He stared at Robin for a moment and just took in her beauty. "Robin, you look amazing."

Robin blushed. "Thank you."

"Still can't take a compliment even after all these years." Patrick gave her his best smirk. "Too bad because I have no intention of stopping giving them to you."

Kevin nudged Epiphany as they watched the former spouses together. It was obvious that no matter what had happened the love and attraction they felt for each other was still there. "I agree with Patrick – both ladies joining us tonight are absolutely gorgeous."

"Glad someone noticed." Epiphany gave Patrick a fake glare and then turned to Kevin. "So I hear a rumor that you may be my new chief of staff. What do I do to get on your good side?"

* * *

Jason watched Robin's table carefully, ready to jump in and take her away if she looked scared at any point in time. He didn't have a lot of memories back but he felt an overwhelming need to protect her from anyone who might do her harm. He saw her blush and then smile at something Patrick said and shook his head – he still didn't understand her connection to the man.

"Well, well, I see St. Robin has her hooks in you again." Carly had been standing in front of Jason for a minute and was mad that Jason had failed to acknowledge her.

"What do you want Carly? I thought I made my feelings about you and Sonny perfectly clear." No matter what Jason remembered he knew he would never go back to being a mob hitman.

"Someday Jason you will remember what she did to you and you will realize who your true friends are." Carly shot a nasty look to Robin. "Robin will never be the woman you need."

"That woman gave up everything to save my life. As for remembering what she did to me – if you are talking about her telling the truth about Michael, it was one of the first things I remembered." Jason took a little bit of satisfaction at the look of shock that crossed Carly's face. "I also remembered telling her that I was wrong and apologizing for the way I treated her. Now please go – we have nothing left to say."

Carly was about to say something else when Michael came up. "Mom, I believe our table is over there." He pointed to a table across the room. "Why don't you go make sure Morgan isn't getting into trouble and I will be right there."

Jason waited until Carly was out of earshot before he spoke. "Thanks Michael, I appreciate that."

"Not a problem." Michael saw the daggers Carly was throwing Robin's way. "I will run interference and keep her away from you two and Robin tonight."

"Again, thank you. How about we have a drink at home after the benefit?" Michael was still living in the Quartermaine mansion while he tried to balance his adoptive family and his birth family. "Are you coming home?"

Michael smiled at his grandmother. "Of course – I will see you two later."

Monica smiled at her grandson and then turned to Jason who was still watching Robin. "She does look beautiful tonight."

Jason finally turned away from Robin and looked at Monica. "Yes she does." Needing a distraction, he dove into a conversation with his mom. "Who is the leading candidate for the chief of staff position?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Robin shook her head and laughed. "I am putting my foot down on this one Nikolas – Emma is not dating anyone until she is at least in high school."

"College Robin." Patrick quickly interjected.

Robin smiled at him. "Even better."

She turned her head back to Nikolas but leaned back against Patrick's arm which was resting on the back of her chair. Patrick scooted a little closer – a move that did not go unnoticed by Nikolas. "I will tell Spencer that her parents just want the two of them to be friends but I have to warn you, he is crazy about her." Nikolas heard the music start up and smiled at Robin. He stood up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Robin took Nikolas's hand and walked with him to the dance floor.

Kevin had been watching the threesome closely all through dinner. It was becoming very clear to him that while Robin had both men hanging on her every word, she put herself just a little closer to Patrick emotionally and physically the whole time. "I want to congratulate you on your patience. I know this is hard for you."

Patrick watched Robin dance with Nikolas. "It's what is best for Robin. I am just so happy to be able to spend a little time with her and we made a point of sticking to discussing the kids – a safe subject."

"You still don't trust him?" During their sessions Patrick had admitted to a great amount of distrust towards Nikolas.

"No." Patrick was blunt. "I still think he knows more about Helena's plans that he has told anyone. I also think that he is going to do everything he can to convince Robin to not try and be with me again."

"That is Robin's decision to make." Kevin had been trying very hard to work with Patrick on his ability to see beyond his needs to Robin's.

"If Robin chooses not to be with me, I will understand." Patrick turned away from the dancing couple and looked at Kevin. "I did this – my own selfishness led to her not being able to believe in me or our love anymore. I have to own up to that but I still believe that, in the end, she and I will be together."

Kevin nodded his head. "Okay but I want you to be realistic. Robin has been through several horrible years and there is no telling when she might be ready to discuss this with you. It could take years Patrick."

Patrick watched as Jason approached Robin and took over as her dance partner. "Then I will wait years." He smiled at Epiphany. "If you will excuse me?"

"Of course." Even though Patrick was her date, Epiphany had had no doubts that she would not be the woman on his mind tonight when she accepted the invitation. "Go dance with her."

* * *

"How are you doing?" Jason held Robin close as they danced. "If you are feeling overwhelmed or anxious…"

"I'm fine but I appreciate the concern." Robin looked around the room and caught Carly glaring at her. "You would think after all these years she would have better things to do than hate me."

"Ignore her – she still thinks that I will come running back to her and Sonny once I get all my memories back but that is not going to happen." He smiled at Robin. "By the way, I had another memory."

Robin couldn't help but get excited. "Really? Was it about Sam?"

"No, it was you and me. We were in the middle of the woods by my bike and we were dancing." He gently rubbed her back. "Kind of like we are doing now."

"That's great." Robin stopped dancing and hugged him. "We are slowly making progress. Hopefully it won't be long and you will all have your memories back."

"I don't know if I want them all back." Jason saw the questioning look on Robin's face and explained. "I don't want to remember what I did for Sonny. I don't want to be that man again."

Robin sighed. "I understand and you don't have to be but you need to get your memories back – not only for yourself but for Sam and the boys."

"I know." Jason looked over and saw Patrick talk to the DJ before heading over to him and Robin. "I think your ex-husband wants to cut in."

Robin rolled her eyes. "Of course he does." Even after all these years, Patrick's jealously over Jason would never truly go away.

Jason got protective. "If you don't want to…"

Robin quickly interrupted him. "I do."

"Do what?" Patrick walked over in time to hear the end of the conversation.

Jason shook his head. "I assume you are cutting in?"

"With Robin's permission, of course." Patrick gave Robin a little bow and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

Robin bit her lip and nodded. "I would love to." She reached over and took Patrick's hand as Jason kissed her cheek and left the couple on the floor.

Patrick pulled Robin close as the song began to play. She raised her eyebrows at him as she recognized the song: I'm Sorry by Buck Cherry.

Robin couldn't help but keep her eyes glued to Patrick's as they danced together. She felt like he was using the song to say what he hadn't been able to since she came home.

As they danced, tears came to Robin's eyes and Patrick pulled her in closer, slowly wrapping his arms around her until she was pressed against his chest and his chin rested on the top of her head. Softly he sang the song to her.

The song ended but neither one let go. Robin stayed in his embrace for a minute longer and then looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Robin…" Patrick reached down and slowly wiped away a tear.

"Emma is on the phone – she wanted to say good night." Nikolas walked over to them with Robin's phone. "I knew you would want to talk to her."

Robin took the phone from Nikolas. "Thank you." She turned to Patrick. "Want to say good night to our daughter?"

"Of course." Patrick took Robin's hand and led her outside so they could have some privacy.

Nikolas watched them leave and shook his head before heading back to his table.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Robin sat down on the couch in Kevin's office and smiled at him. "How are you doing today?"

"I'm great – I think a night out was exactly what I needed to get my groove back." After saying good night to Emma, Robin and Patrick had returned to the table and spent the rest of the evening talking about the hospital and who would become chief of staff. Patrick and Nikolas were both officially supporting Kevin in his bid to take over from Obrecht. "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Good – Saturday Patrick and I had lunch with Emma and then I met with Jason to go over some more of the memories he recovered. Sunday was pajamas, movies and junk food all day with my daughter and my mom." Robin sighed contentedly. "It was a good weekend."

"How is it going with Jason? Is he getting any more memories back?" Robin nodded. "Any that don't involve you?"

"Not yet but I think he is getting close. The latest memory was from after Michael woke up from his surgery. Michael was in the hospital and I was consulting on his case. He had an episode of rage and began yelling and throwing things and Jason stopped him and calmed him down." Robin thought it was a good sign that he remembered something from after Jason and Sam were a couple. "I am trying to get him to start seeing a therapist to discuss his feelings about these memories but he is being stubborn."

"It's a good thing that you are just as stubborn – I'm sure you will convince him." He leaned back in his chair. "And lunch with Patrick? You two seemed to be getting along well the other night."

"As long as we stick to neutral subjects – the hospital and Emma." Robin began nervously rubbing her hands. "He has tried a couple of times to get me to talk about what happened in the clinic and with Helena but I can't do it yet."

"Why not?" Kevin had listened to Patrick and his guilt was enormous. The man had no illusions about what he had done and how it had hurt Robin.

"I don't know." Tears filled her eyes. "I want to trust him and tell him, I do, but I can't. He turned on his back on me and believed that I would abandon my daughter. He ignored every sign that something was wrong. I told him I was broken and he just let me leave without a second thought. That is not going to disappear after a couple of weeks."

Kevin nodded his head. "Robin, you have been through an extremely traumatic situation and you need to deal with it in your own time and in your own way. Patrick told me at the dinner the other night that he is willing to wait however long you need to talk to him about what happened." Since the conversation was between Kevin, Epiphany and Patrick and they were talking as friends, he was free to tell Robin what Patrick had said.

"And yet he couldn't wait a couple of months for me to come back to him before he started going after Sam." Robin wiped away the tears that were starting to fall down her cheeks. "I understand that he was in a lot of pain following Gabriel's death but for him to think that I wouldn't be there for him or Emma because of my work…"

Kevin had been concentrating on the present during their sessions, waiting for Robin to bring up what happened to her while she was kidnapped. "Victor was a cruel man."

"He killed Patrick's son to keep me in line." The tears came faster as she thought about what had happened. "Patrick and Emma and Sabrina went through hell because of me."

"That was not your fault." One of the things Patrick felt most guilty about was not trying to get Robin home after he found Victor caused the accident.

"It feels like it is. If I hadn't gone with him that day then maybe Gabriel would still be alive." Robin was convinced that if she had decided to stay in Port Charles the accident would not have happened. "Or if I had never come back. If I had never come back then Patrick and Sabrina would have been married and raising the children together. They would have had a normal life and Emma wouldn't have thought for one moment that I abandoned her."

"Robin, you are not responsible for Victor's actions. The man was a Cassadine and they do not take no for an answer – he would have kidnapped you again or gone after Emma and Patrick. I have heard the story Robin and you were a hero. You saved Jason's life and brought him back home." Kevin leaned over and looked Robin straight in the eyes. "You protected Patrick and Emma."

"But I also unleashed Helena and Stavros back on the world. If I hadn't done that then I wouldn't have been dragged away from my family again." Kevin handed Robin a handkerchief and she dried her tears. "How can I practice medicine again knowing that what I did brought them back into this world and that my knowledge is the very reason I keep getting taken away from my daughter?"

"Let me ask you something – being a doctor is a big part of who you are so what will you do if you decide not to go back to practicing medicine?" Kevin understood what Robin was saying but wanted her to think about things clearly. "After all, you have saved a lot of lives with your work."

"I know but whatever successes I have had doesn't even begin to make up for all that I have lost, especially time with my daughter." Robin stood up and began pacing. "I love being a doctor but I love being a mom more. Everything I have done over the past four years I have done because I love her, not medicine. How could Patrick and my mom, both of who I love, not see that?"

"I can't answer that Robin." Kevin leaned back in his chair and watched her carefully. "Is it okay if I ask you what the difference is between Patrick and your mom?" Robin stopped and looked at him questioningly. "You have been making an effort with your mom, talking to her about what happened and her inaction during this situation, but you aren't ready to with Patrick – why?"

Robin thought about it before she spoke. "I love my mom but being there for me and knowing what is going on has never been her or my dad's strong suit. I can think of dozens times in my life when my parents were just too caught up what they were doing to realize that I was in trouble or needed help. They don't do it on purpose but I have gotten used to it."

"And Patrick?"

"Patrick was supposed to know me better than anyone. I could see my mom missing the signs but Patrick…" Robin shook her head as she moved to the window and stared out it. "You know, we'd been through something similar years ago. I was being forced to pretend to be in a relationship with Nikolas by Jerry Jax and Patrick knew something was wrong. He fought for us, didn't give up on us even when I told him there was no hope."

Kevin thought about what Robin was saying. "But this time he did."

Robin nodded. "He didn't even question my leaving. Last time we had only been really together for about a year. This time we were married and had a daughter. I was forced to leave, he knew that, and he not only gave up on our marriage, he gave up on me. I don't know if I can forgive that."

Kevin decided to change the subject – he could see the tension rising in her body and he wanted to keep her relaxed. "Any nightmares this weekend?"

"No." Robin's voice choked as she remembered the dream she had had Saturday night. "I almost wish I had – it might hurt less."

"Robin, what is it? What did you dream about?"

She took a deep breath. "I was home with Patrick. We were sitting at the table with Emma eating pancakes and I was…"

"You don't have to tell me but you might feel better if you get it out." Kevin wanted to let her know she was in control.

"I was pregnant." Robin's tears fell once again. "We were talking about names for him."

"And this upsets you because…"

"Because that is all it is going to be – a dream." Robin wiped her cheeks furiously. "I think our time is up."

Kevin looked at the clock and realized she was right. "Okay but I want you to think about something – you are in control of your future now. Don't give up your dream because of fear." He stood up, hugged her and led her to the door. "You are doing wonderful. I will see you on Wednesday."

"Thank you Kevin." Robin hugged him one last time and headed out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Patrick sat at the table and nervously twisted the cloth napkin in his hand. Robin had finally agreed to lunch without Emma being present and he couldn't wait to actually talk to her and try and show her that he was truly sorry for his behavior over the past two years. Turning his back on Robin, no matter what the reason, was inexcusable and he only hoped that she would believe him when he said that.

He looked around the restaurant and smiled – this little French place was where they had met after Robin completed her treatment for post-partum depression. That day had been a new beginning for them and he was hoping today would be too. Patrick heard a noise behind him and saw Robin flying through the room to their table.

"Sorry I'm late – I was just trying to get the date set for the furniture delivery." Robin was moving out of Anna's house. She needed a place that was her own and Nikolas, in a small attempt to make up for some of what Helena had done, had given her a house only two blocks from her and Patrick's old house. Nikolas called it a welcome home present and refused to take a dime for it. Robin and Emma had done some furniture shopping and would be moving in next week. "I forgot how much I enjoy shopping for couches."

Patrick laughed. "Did you find one with seven points of comfort?"

Robin got a small smile on her face as she remembered his first apartment and that couch. She had bought it for him but he had sent it back. A few days later he bought the couch again, along with every piece of furniture she had picked out. "No, but I did get an ottoman that also serves as a coffee table."

"Of course you did – just like you, your furniture multi-tasks." Patrick poured himself a glass of wine and then held the bottle up for her approval. "May I?"

Robin nodded. "Thank you. I take it you are off today?"

"Yes, no surgeries or consults until tomorrow." He was about to say something else when the waiter came up to take their orders. Robin quickly reviewed the menu and the couple ordered their food. After the waiter left the table, he turned back to Robin. "I have to admit that I am a little nervous."

"Me too." Robin had debated whether or not to do this for weeks. Her therapy sessions with Kevin were going very well but Robin recognized that she had been hiding behind them as excuses to not confront her mom or Patrick about what had happened. It was time to deal with her feelings and also hear what they had to say in their defense. "Let's eat first before we dive into the heavy stuff."

"Okay." Patrick was letting Robin set the pace for the date. "What would you like to talk about?"

Robin thought about it for a minute. "I heard that you had a tricky surgery on an aneurysm a few weeks ago – tell me about it."

* * *

"She didn't." Patrick was laughing at Robin's story.

"She did." Robin took a sip of her wine after she took another bite of her chocolate croissant.

"Our daughter has already sketched out how she wants her room set up?" Patrick wasn't surprised – Emma was miniature version of her mom.

"She brought it to me last night. She drew a bed and a dresser and had a corner separated out for her race track – right next to her dollhouse." Robin sighed. "She is so grown up."

"Robin…"

"Guess it's time for us to have that talk." Robin took a deep breath. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about us and all that we have been through since we met. The one thing I keep going back to is that time after I was shot and Jerry forced me to leave you."

Patrick shook his head. As much as he hated to admit it, that was a perfectly logical place to go. The two situations were remarkably similar. "You and Nikolas pretending to be in love – not that either one of you was very convincing."

"What changed?" Robin wasn't challenging him, her voice was full of honest curiosity.

Patrick wasn't sure what she was asking. "What do mean?"

"What I mean is," she considered her words carefully, "Maxie said that you told her at the time that you couldn't give up on me because I mattered. When did I stop mattering to you?"

The question knocked the wind out of him. "You have always mattered Robin." Robin looked away so he reached over and took her hand. "I forgot one of the basic rules of our relationship – walking out is acceptable, giving up is not. You and Emma are the best things to ever happen to me and I was an idiot to not see how much trouble you were in and to ignore everything I knew about you. You would never willingly stay away from me and Emma. You would never choose to work over spending time with our little girl."

"Then why? Why couldn't you see how much trouble I was in? And why move on with Sam?" Robin felt she was owed some explanations.

"I wish I could give you an explanation that makes sense but the reality is I can't. I have talked about this with Kevin extensively and it all comes back to one thing – my pride. I was hurt and angry about you leaving and decided to get back at you. Sam was there and she helped me figure out who caused the accident that killed Gabriel. I won't say I didn't care about Sam but I was never in love with her – she was just a substitute for you." Patrick wasn't just paying Robin lip service, he really felt that way.

"But you were going to marry her – you moved her into our house, our bed, and made a new family with her." Robin couldn't believe that he didn't have stronger feelings for Sam if he was willing to do all that.

"Because I thought it would give Emma a stable home life." Patrick stroked her hand with his fingers. "I guess I thought that if Sam and I had normal life than maybe it would make up for you and Jason being gone. It was stupid and never would have worked but I was in denial. Not to mention the huge amount of guilt I was feeling."

"Guilt?"

"I let you down Robin. I made you wait for me after you came back home, I didn't support your decision to save Jason and I knew you really didn't have a choice. That day I found you at the clinic all I could see was that you were so close and hadn't come home – not that you were scared to death and trying to protect me and Emma. I wasn't able to think about you and what you needed. I kept telling myself that you were doing what you wanted but I couldn't quite shake this feeling that what I was saying was wrong." Tears came to Patrick's eyes as he looked down at the table. "I wasn't the man you needed."

Robin wiped away her tears with her free hand. "But you were the father Emma needed. You were there for her and made her feel safe and loved. No matter what happens between us I want you to know I will always be grateful to you for that."

"I should have done more – I should have brought her mom home to her. I should have been on the first flight to Paris and gone searching for you. I should have known that you were in trouble." Patrick finally looked at Robin again. "I am so sorry for being completely blind as to what was really going on. The signs were all there…"

Robin repeated something Kevin had said to her. "Sometimes the people closes to us miss the most obvious things. I should have found a way to tell you that I was in danger, that I didn't want to leave you but every time I tried…" Robin shivered as she remembered watching the attempt to kidnap Emma.

"Someone reminded you how much you had to lose by not cooperating." Patrick hated that he and Emma had been used to keep Robin in line. "I don't blame you for not saying anything – you were protecting us and I would have done the same thing."

It was strange that hearing Patrick say those words gave Robin a small piece of relief. "Thank you."

"Thank you for opening up to me. It means the world to me that you are able to talk to me about this." Patrick smiled at her. "I think I could use a little fresh air – maybe a walk on the docks before Emma gets out of school?" He stood up and held out his hand. "Care to join me?"

Robin took his hand and stood up. "I would like that."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Robin knocked on Anna's office door. "May I come in?"

"Of course sweetheart." Anna got up from her desk and walked over to her daughter, hugging her close. "How was your day? Did you get the rest of the furniture picked out?"

"Yes." Robin had finally found a bedroom set for herself so she had someplace to sleep when she and Emma moved into their house. "Do you have a few minutes to talk?"

"Certainly." Anna led Robin over to the couch and they sat down. "What can I do for you darling?"

Robin took a few moments to think about what she wanted to say. "Mom, I love you."

Anna smiled. "I love you too sweetheart."

"I know you do." Robin sighed. "Mom, why did you encourage Patrick to move on with Sam?" Anna opened her mouth to speak but Robin stopped her. "You thought I might have PTSD and instead of trying to find me and help me, you stayed here with Patrick and pushed him to start a new life without me. Why did you do that?"

Anna felt like she had been slapped in the face. "Robin…"

Robin stood up and began pacing the small office. "I mean, I guess it kind of makes sense – you almost always took Patrick's side. When we were first dating you encouraged me to put up with his arrogant ways and see past them, to not give up on him. When I was pregnant with Emma you pushed me to let him be a part of our lives, you were even going to testify against me in the custody hearing. You kept telling me how lucky I was that this handsome doctor wanted me."

"But I was right – Patrick loves you and Emma and he is a wonderful father." Anna was failing to see Robin's point.

"But you should have been on my side." Robin ran her hand through her hair. "You know what, fine, he is a wonderful father but I told you why I was so scared about marrying him and you blew those concerns off. You acted like I was being irrational but I was right. Less than two years after we were married, Patrick cheated on me."

Anna choked back a sob. "I know – I found out after your funeral. I am so sorry that I wasn't here to help you through it."

"Why?" Robin was almost yelling now. "How could I possibly believe that you would have taken my side? From what I have seen over the past two years you would have said it was my fault and I should just get over it."

"What?" Anna stood up and walked over to Robin. "No, I would never have…"

"Are you sure? It doesn't matter because you didn't know anything about the hell I went through with Lisa because you were too busy with your work? That woman terrorized me and your granddaughter for over a year and you knew nothing about it." Robin took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm herself down. She found herself unable to focus on one thing. "I know, let's talk about the fact that Faison's obsession with you led to my death being faked?"

Anna felt sick. "Robin, I cannot tell you how sorry I am that I could not protect you from Faison or Jerry…"

"I have lost years with my daughter that I can never get back because of those men and Helena." Robin sat back down on the couch and wiped her tears away. "I thought my superspy parents would realize that something was wrong, that I would never leave my daughter like you and Dad left me all those years ago, but you didn't. Dad - I sadly get it, he really hasn't been around, but you were here in Port Charles. You actually talked to me and saw how I was."

Anna sat back down next to her daughter. "Robin, nothing I can say will make up for my missing the signs that you were in trouble. I could make excuses all day long but it will not change what happened and how I handled things."

"Or how you were willing to accept Sam into the family without a second thought." Robin's bitterness at her mother's interactions with Sam was evident. "What – was she the daughter you wanted? One who was more interested in investigating crimes than saving lives?"

"I made mistakes but no one, I mean no one, will ever replace you as my daughter. You mean the world to me and I wouldn't change one hair on your head." Anna reached over gently rubbed Robin's cheek. "I love you."

Robin closed her eyes and gently placed her hand over her mother's. "I know you do but I need some time to think about everything that has happened." She opened her eyes. "I would never keep Emma from you but I think that I need a break."

Anna understood what Robin was getting at. "Robin, no…"

"Please mom." She stood up and walked to the door. "Emma and I are going to stay with Nikolas until the house is ready but she would like to have dinner with you tonight."

"I would love to have dinner with my granddaughter tonight." Anna knew that she needed to step back and give Robin her space. "But please know that I would be thrilled if you changed you mind and joined us."

Robin nodded. "I know." She walked out the door and straight to Nikolas – he was sitting in a chair waiting for her outside Anna's office.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" Robin nodded. "Okay, let's get you home."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Just a little more to the left." Robin stood in front of the couch as the two men helping her moved it where she said. "There – perfect!"

Jason couldn't help but laugh at the little squeal of joy Robin let out as he and Nikolas set the couch down in the spot Robin picked out. "Good because I am not picking it up again."

Nikolas walked over and hugged Robin. "I agree – I love you Robs but you are a little demanding with the placement of your furniture." He looked at his watch and sighed. "I have to go get Spencer from fencing practice. I will talk to you later."

"Thank you for everything Nikolas." Robin kissed him on the cheek and then led him to the door. "I will talk to you later."

"If you need anything just call." Nikolas nodded at Jason. "Jason."

Jason nodded back. "Nikolas." He waited until Nikolas was out of the house before he said anything else. "Explain to me again why you accepted this house from him?"

Robin sat down on the couch and waited for Jason to join her. "Nikolas feels guilty for everything Helena and Victor did to me. He considers this house payment for my work for his family and I would have made what this house costs over the last few years at GH – before taxes of course." It was a small ranch-style house, only 3 bedrooms and one and half baths – just big enough for her and Emma.

"But Robin…" Jason didn't like her being in debt to Nikolas.

"Look, it is a huge deal, I know, but Nikolas is trying to make amends for what his family did and the part he played in it and helping me and Emma find a safe and secure home was one of the ways he wanted to do it. I offered to pay him but he said he wouldn't take my money so I have set up a monthly donation to the Stone Cates AIDS wing in the amount of the house payment." Robin and Nikolas had argued about the house for a few days and that was the best compromise they could come up with. "Thank you, by the way, for behaving yourself with him today."

"That was for you." He smiled at her. "I would do anything for you – even get along with Nikolas for an afternoon. I was surprised that Patrick wasn't here."

"He was going to be but he got called into work – car accident." Robin felt a small stab of disappointment that she wasn't able to be in the OR with him.

"Have you given any thought to Kevin's offer?" Kevin had officially taken over as chief of staff and one of his first duties was to offer Robin the Lab Director position.

"I don't know." Robin wasn't sure she could work at GH again after everything that had happened.

"What about the offer from Nikolas?" Jason and Nikolas despised each other but both thought Robin would be an excellent addition to ELQ. "Head of Research & Development is nothing to sneeze at."

"I know but I need to really think about what I want to do. Jumping back into work isn't going to easy no matter what I decide so I need to be absolutely certain about my decision." Robin was about to say something else when Emma called for her. Robin laughed. "A mommy's work is never done."

Jason watched her as she ran out of the room and down the hall. He took a moment to just sit back and relax. As much as he hated to admit it, the house really was perfect for Robin and Emma.

"I swear she is more like me every day." A few minutes later Robin flopped down next to him on the couch. "She was trying to organize her stuffed animals and couldn't decide if she wanted to go by type of animal or their name."

Jason laughed. "Of course she is." He turned to face Robin. "This place looks great – I'm glad I could help you out. You know what I am thinking of right now?"

Robin watched him closely. "What?"

"My boxcar." He laughed. "And that sad little plant I had."

"Which you planted in the hardhat I gave you." Robin gave him a disapproving look. "Some things never change – you still don't wear a helmet, do you?"

"No but I have a very hard head so I will be fine." He liked that she worried about him.

"Anyway, I really do appreciate the help today." Robin thought for a moment. "Why don't you stay and have supper with me and Emma? Nothing fancy, just pizza, but we would love for you to join us."

Jason nodded his head. "I would love to."

* * *

Patrick approached Robin's house with a bottle of champagne and some flowers. He hated not being able to help her and Emma move into their new house but he knew Robin understood and would forgive him. They were both doctors – emergencies were a part of life.

He reached the door and was about to ring the doorbell but he stopped when he heard laughter coming from the living room. Patrick looked in the side window and saw something that hurt him a lot.

Robin was sitting on the floor of the living room with Emma and Jason and they were playing cards. Robin high fived Emma and took a bite of her pizza while Jason reached over and tickled the little girl. Emma laughed again and Jason smiled at Robin before picking his cards back up.

Patrick watched the scene for a minute longer before he set the flowers and champagne down on the front porch and headed back to his car.

* * *

"Thank you again for your help today Jason – I really do appreciate it." Robin talked to Jason as she walked her old friend over to the front door. She opened it up and was surprised to see a couple of items on the porch. She bent over and picked up the champagne and flowers. "This is strange – I wonder where…" she looked at the champagne bottle and smiled, "nevermind."

Jason noticed the look on Robin's face. "Robin, what is it?"

"Nothing – you have a safe ride home and I will talk to you later." She hugged Jason and pulled back from him.

Jason didn't let go. He looked Robin in the eyes and leaned down, gently giving her a soft kiss on her lips. "Good night Robin."

Robin was a little surprised by the kiss but she didn't say anything as he walked out the door and she shut it behind him. She carried the flowers and champagne over to her couch, setting them down on the ottoman. She stared at them for a minute before she picked up her phone and made a call. "I found the flowers and champagne – thank you. You want to tell me why you didn't come in?"

Patrick laughed. "I was tired after my surgery and I figured you were tired after spending the day moving."

"And it had nothing to do with Jason being here?" Robin didn't buy his excuse for one minute.

"That was just a coincidence." Patrick would not admit to being jealous. "How do know you I left them? Maybe it was Nikolas."

"Nice try but this was the same champagne we drank on our one-year anniversary. I remember because I had just gotten off my meds and was thrilled to be able to celebrate with you." Robin had loved that night.

"It was just a little housewarming gift." Patrick was relieved she remembered. "How about I come over tomorrow and make you and Emma some pancakes – for old times sake?"

"I think Emma would love that." Robin yawned, exhausted from the day. "I'm going to hit the sack but I will see you in the morning. 8?"

"I'll see you in the morning." Patrick hung up the phone and smiled at the picture of him, Robin and Emma on the nightstand. "Good night."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Do you want another pancake?" Patrick picked up the plate of pancakes and was about to place another on Robin's plate when she stopped him.

"No thank you – I am stuffed." Robin leaned back in her chair and laughed. "I don't think I am going to be able to eat anything else today period. Those were wonderful – thank you."

"Did you really like them mommy?" Emma had been thrilled to help her dad make breakfast.

"I loved them." Robin leaned over and kissed her little girl on the cheek. "Now why don't you go and get all the syrup off your face while I clean up? I think you and daddy have big plans today."

Emma nodded her head excitedly. "Okay mommy."

Robin laughed as Emma jumped off her chair and ran down the hall. "She is so looking forward to that movie."

"You could come with us if you want." Patrick smirked at her. "I'll even buy the popcorn."

"I would love to but I have a few things to do today including figuring out my work situation." Robin looked at Patrick. "Would you mind giving me your opinion?"

Patrick couldn't help but feel happy about the fact she was asking for his opinion. He leaned on the table and smiled. "When have I ever minded giving you my opinion – let me have it."

"Well, right now I have three offers. The first is from Kevin – Lab Director at GH. The second is from Nikolas – head of Research and Development at ELQ and the third is from Port Charles University to be a professor in the pre-med program, specifically teaching in the Neuroscience department." Robin leaned forward as she spoke. "All three have benefits and drawbacks."

"Didn't you make a list of pros and cons for each job?" Patrick couldn't help but laugh at the look on Robin's face. "Of course you did."

"Fine – you caught me." Robin sighed. "But I still can't decide so I thought I would ask the people who know me best."

"Who else are you talking to?" Patrick prayed she would say Mac and not Nikolas or Jason.

"My Uncle Mac – he'll be here in a few minutes to talk this over with me but your opinion means a lot to me too." Robin bit her lip. "So, what is your opinion?"

"Robin, you love working with patients and helping them. I have seen you when your protocol is working and a patient is recovering – it thrills you and you actually light up inside. It is one of the most amazing things I have ever seen. You know, one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place was your never-ending compassion for your patients. I know it is hard on you when you lose a patient but you take each loss as an opportunity to learn and use that knowledge to help your next patient." Patrick reached across the table and took Robin's hand in his. "You are one of the most gifted doctors I have ever known and I would hate to see those gifts wasted in a corporate office. As for teaching, I know you would be great but you can teach at GH as part of the intern program while still working with patients. I'll admit that I have selfish reasons for wanting you back at GH but I also think it is the best fit for you."

Robin squeezed his hand. "I'm scared."

"Do you want to tell me what you are scared of?" Patrick didn't want to push her on this.

"On being taken away again." Tears came to Robin's eyes as she went through her fears. "Of someone using my skills as a doctor to do horrible things again. I brought Helena and Stavros back to this world and what they did…"

"…is not your fault." Patrick got up from his seat and sat down next to Robin. "Victor, Helena and Stavros are responsible for their own actions. Let me ask you a question – if a patient of ours murdered someone after we healed them, would you blame yourself?"

"Well, no but…"

"This is no different." Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and pulled her gently onto his lap. "You are a gifted healer and I don't want to see fear take that away from you. You love being a doctor, don't let the Cassadines destroy that for you."

Robin leaned into Patrick and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're right."

"Of course I am." Patrick rubbed Robin's back. "I will support you no matter what you decide but my vote is for GH."

Robin closed her eyes and smiled – it felt good to be in his arms again. She sat like that for a moment before picking her head up and looking him straight in the eyes. "Thank you."

Patrick reached over and stroked her cheek. "Anything you need Robin."

Without thinking, Robin leaned over and kissed him softly on lips. She had meant for it to be a quick kiss but she couldn't quite pull herself away. She felt Patrick's hand on the back of her head, gently digging into her hair and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer and gave in to the moment.

"Daddy I'm ready!" Emma's voice caught them both off guard and they pulled away as she came running into the room.

"Timing Emma." Patrick smiled as he held Robin. "We need to get going but I want to finish this conversation." Robin blushed at his words. "How about I bring home some Chinese food? Schezuan Beef and potstickers?"

Robin slid off his lap and back onto her chair. "I think that is a good idea. I'll see you two tonight."

Patrick stood up, kissed her on the cheek and then took their daughter's hand. "See you later mommy."

"Bye mommy." Robin laughed as Emma dragged her dad out the front door.

Robin sat there after they left thinking about what had happened. She had had no intention of kissing Patrick but it felt right at the moment. She had never stopped loving him, the truth was she never would, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to be in a relationship. She needed to get back into a routine, one that included a job and a steady home life for her and Emma and then she could think about reconciling with Patrick.

Robin stood up and began collecting the dishes, trying to get everything cleaned up before Mac arrived. She needed to work off her nervous energy and this way she wouldn't be distracted when she talked to Mac. She had a lot of things to think through and if anyone could help her out, it would be him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Thank you for coming over Uncle Mac – I appreciate it." Robin handed him a coffee cup and then joined him on the couch.

"Well I wish you would have called me before you moved in." He looked at Robin sternly. "I would have helped you and then you wouldn't have had to ask Nikolas or Jason to help."

"Mac, you were visiting with your granddaughter and I would never interrupt that." Felicia and Mac had had Georgie for the weekend which is why Robin didn't call Mac until last night to ask him to come over. "What do you think of the place?"

"I think it is perfect for you and Emma." Mac took a sip of his coffee. "Since you obviously don't need my help moving, what is going on?"

Robin sighed. "Well, I was going to ask for your opinion about which job I should take…"

"Were?" Mac raised his eyebrows at his niece. "What are they?"

"Research & Development at ELQ, teaching at PCU or working at GH again." Robin didn't feel the need to elaborate.

"Please tell me you are not working with Cassadine." Mac turned to her and he started getting louder. "That man is not the…"

"Uncle Mac, calm down. No – I am going to accept the offer at GH." Robin shook her head as Mac visibly relaxed. "I was reminded that I love working with patients and I can still teach as part of the intern program."

Mac eyed his niece suspiciously. "And who reminded you of that? Your ex-husband?"

Robin took a drink of her coffee. "Well, uh, fine, Patrick came over this morning to make me and Emma breakfast and we talked about it. He admitted he has selfish reasons for wanting me back at General Hospital but he was right – I love being a doctor and I miss it."

"As long as you are happy with your decision, I will support you." Mac couldn't help but notice a certain sparkle in Robin's eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time. "Did anything else happen this morning?"

Robin looked away from Mac. "I sort of kissed Patrick."

"Did you kiss him or did he kiss you?" Robin blushed and that said everything. Mac still hadn't forgiven Patrick for missing the signs that Robin was in trouble but she was obviously happy about this latest development so he would put his feelings aside for now. "How did that happen?"

"We were talking and he was helping me with my fears about my work being used the wrong way again, like it was with Helena, and he was so kind and patient and really made me feel good about my decision." Robin got a faraway look in her eyes as she remembered their kiss. "It just happened."

"Robin, are you thinking about getting back together with Patrick?" Mac would support his girl no matter what her decision.

"I don't know. A part of me wants to, so much, but then I remember the past few years and I just don't know if I can risk it again." She sighed. "Plus I still need to have a talk with Jason…"

"Jason?" Mac wasn't liking the direction this conversation was headed. "Why do you need to talk to Jason?"

"He kind of kissed me last night." Robin cringed as she waited for the explosion she knew was coming.

She didn't have to wait long. "What! Why would he kiss you?"

"I don't know which is why I need to talk to him." Robin leaned back on the couch. "I think that he is so focused on remembering us that he is not giving himself a chance to remember Sam. He doesn't want to be Jason Morgan again and he seems to think if he remembers Sam, he will become him."

"Doesn't give him the right to kiss you." Mac was practically snarling at the thought of Robin getting involved with the man again.

"And I will tell him that." Robin took her uncle's hand and squeezed it. "I don't think of Jason in that way anymore. I am certain that once he gets his memories back he will go running right back to Sam. I just need to guide him back to her."

"And you?" Robin looked at Mac and raised her eyebrows. "Look, I will stand beside you no matter what you decide but I would be lying if I said I didn't have doubts about you getting back together with Drake."

"I understand what you are saying but I am not totally blameless here. I didn't let him know what was going on and I did sign the divorce papers." Robin loved how loyal her uncle was to his girls. "Patrick is bringing dinner tonight and we are going to talk after Emma goes to bed. I still love him, I never stopped, I just don't know if love is enough to bring us back together."

Mac pulled Robin into a hug. "But you want it to be, don't you?"

Tears filled Robin's eyes as she answered him. "Yes I do."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Alice opened the door and was surprised to see Robin standing there. "Good afternoon Dr. Scorpio."

"Good afternoon Alice. I was wondering if Jason was in?" Robin had made the decision to come over and talk to Jason after Mac left. She wanted to get to the bottom of his kiss before she saw Patrick.

"Yes, he is in the living room with Danny." Alice favored the young doctor with a smile. Much like her employers, Alice had a special place in her heart for Robin. "Please come in - I am sure that they would love to see you."

"Thank you Alice." Robin stepped into the house and headed straight to the living room. She couldn't help but smile at what she saw when she walked in.

"Vroom, vroom." Jason pushed his motorcycle around the floor as Danny did the same. It was obvious that they were playing at having a race and Jason was letting his son win. "Yeah Danny!"

Jason dropped the motorcycle and held up his hand. "You win - high five buddy!" Danny went to give his father a high five and was surprised when Jason grabbed him and started tickling him. Laughter from both of them echoed through the room.

Robin knelt down by the two. "Good job Danny."

She was surprised when Danny jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you Robin."

"For what?" Robin and Danny knew each other but he was much closer to her ex-husband and daughter than her.

"Bringing Daddy home." He kissed her cheek and looked at his dad. "Can I have a snack?"

Jason nodded as he stood up. "Yes, in fact I know that Cook had a tray of chocolate chip cookies in the oven not even an hour ago. Why don't you go ask him if you can have one?"

Danny jumped up and ran towards the kitchen as Jason helped Robin up off the floor. "This is a wonderful surprise. What brings you by?"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." Robin sat down on the couch and Jason joined her. "Why did you kiss me?"

Jason smiled at her. "The same reason I did before – because I wanted to."

"Jason…"

"Robin, I know I screwed up all those years ago but I think that we have a real chance to start over." He reached over and took Robin's hands in his. "There has to be a reason why you are the one who triggers my memories. Maybe this is fate."

"Or maybe you are subconsciously putting up a wall against the memories involving your life in the mob, Sonny and Carly." Robin was trying to be as gentle as possible. "Don't get me wrong – I understand why but you need to try and remember Sam and your life with her. I think once you do, your feelings for me will change."

"No they won't." Jason took a deep breath. "I love you Robin. I always have and I know I always will."

"And I love you but there is a difference between loving someone and being in love with someone and I don't think you understand that yet." Robin squeezed his hand. "We will always be there for each other and help each out but we have only been friends for years. When I was taken from Port Charles the first time you were madly in love with your wife and I was so happy for you."

Jason closed his eyes. "The explosion." He opened them back up and tears came to his eyes. "I needed surgery and no one told me what had happened until the day of your funeral. I was furious that I heard about it from Carly and not Sam."

"You couldn't be agitated or upset because of your condition and she was trying to protect you. I remember Patrick telling me about this – Sam begged him to do the surgery and he refused at first but eventually he did it for me." Robin couldn't help but get emotional as she remembered that time.

"It's too soon to jump - you said that to me but I said it to you first." Jason was getting a rush of new memories as they spoke. "I was in a holding room and you came to see me. You wanted me to help you disappear."

"My HIV levels were unstable and I thought it would be best to leave and not put Emma and Patrick through the pain of watching me slowly die." Robin gave Jason a sad smile. "You wouldn't do it. You told me that if Sam was dying you would want to be there with her until the end."

"I did, didn't I?" For the first time since he had started getting his memories back Jason was confused.

"Jason, I will make you a deal. You agree to start seeing Kevin and actively work on getting all your memories back. If, after you them back, you still feel the same way about me, I will go on a date with you." She saw the hope in Jason's eyes and shook her head. "I don't think it's going to be an issue though. I'm sure once those memories come back you will not be able to stay away from Sam."

"What about Liz?" Jason had noticed that Robin kept insisting he was meant to be with Sam and not Liz.

"You and Liz were over years ago." Robin's face filled with disappointment. "It's ironic – back when I was going through everything with my HIV scare I asked Liz to step in and be with Patrick if I didn't make it. Like you, she encouraged me to tell Patrick the truth. She said she had lied to every man she had ever loved and it never ended well – that is was damage that couldn't be undone. I don't know what happened to her to change her so much."

"I really don't care. She put you in danger by lying about who I was and kept me away from my son. I can't forgive that." Jason softly stroked Robin's hand. "So I have to wait until I get my memories back before that date? Any chance I could get it a little sooner?"

"No, that wouldn't be fair to any of us." Robin gently pulled away from Jason, stood up and headed to the living room door. "I want to be completely honest with you so I will tell you that Patrick and I are spending time together but I am a woman of my word. If you still want a second chance after you get your memories back of your wife, I will give it to you."

Jason stood up and joined her at the doorway. "That is all I want. I will call Kevin right now – the sooner I get my memories back, the sooner I get you back." He leaned over and kissed Robin on the cheek. "I will talk to you soon."

"Goodbye Jason." Robin turned around and left the room unsure if she had made the right decision. Jason needed to get into therapy and she had used his feelings for her to get him to agree to it but now she worried that she was wrong. What if Jason's memories never came back or he still decided he wanted her after they did? Had she just made a bad situation worse?

Robin got into her car and thought about what had just happened. No, there was no way that Jason would choose her after he remembered Sam, the two of them were meant to be together and Robin was certain this was the way to make it happen. She looked in the rearview mirror and smiled. Soon Jason would be back where he belonged - with his wife and son.

Starting up the car, Robin began the drive back home – Patrick would be there soon and she couldn't wait to spend a little more time with her ex-husband and their little girl.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Robin poured out two glasses of wine for her and Patrick after finishing cleaning up supper. Patrick was in Emma's room reading the little girl a bedtime story and then they were going to talk about some things.

She sat down on the couch and thought about the evening they had had so far. It had been a perfect family night, lots of laughter and smiles. Emma and Robin had pigged out on pot stickers while Patrick shared his Schezuan Beef with his ex-wife, at one time even feeding her a little bit with his chopsticks. It was nights like this that Robin had missed the most during her captivity.

"Our girl is out." Patrick sat down next to Robin on the couch and she handed him his glass of wine. "Thank you."

"How many stories did it take?"

"Three." Robin laughed and Patrick smiled at her. "Although I only needed to use the princess voice on the first two." He settled back on the couch. "I guess we need to talk."

Robin took a sip of her wine and set the glass down on her ottoman. "Yes we do." Robin took a deep breath. "I want you to know that I still love you, I never stopped, but it is going to take more than that before we can get back together and it is going to take time."

Patrick set down his glass and turned to face her. "Robin, I know how badly I screwed up. You were in trouble and I let my own selfish emotions blind me to that fact. I doubted you and our love and there is no excuse for that. I don't expect you to ever forget what I have done but I do hope that somehow, someway you will be able to forgive me for being a blind, stubborn fool and not seeing what you were going through."

"Why didn't you?" Robin looked away from him as she asked the question.

"I wish I could give you an explanation that made sense but I can't. I was hurt that you chose to leave in the first place even though I knew you really didn't have a choice and then when you didn't come home after Gabriel died I needed someone to take my pain and anger out on. You weren't here so I chose you. It wasn't fair to you. I don't think I would have filed for divorce if that accident hadn't happened." Patrick and Kevin had agreed that the accident was definitely a major factor in Patrick's actions over the past two years.

"The accident that Victor caused to keep me in line." Tears filled Robin's eyes. "The accident that I couldn't stop."

"Hey," Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and pulled her close, "you did not do anything wrong. I blamed you for things that were not your fault because you weren't here to defend yourself. You were a convenient scapegoat but you are not responsible for what those Cassadine bastards did. I want you to know that I do not blame you for Gabriel's death."

"Thank you for saying that but if I hadn't left with Victor that day…"

"Then he would have done something else to get you to help. Who knows what he might have done – the man was insane." Patrick rubbed her arm and then he pulled her closer into his embrace. "You deserve better than a man who would give up on you the way I did. You fought so hard to get back to us and I should have known that the only way you would ever stay away from us is to protect us. I am so sorry."

"And Sam?" Robin wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer to the question but she needed to ask.

"She was here, she helped me find out who was responsible for the accident and I was grateful for that. We were two people who had lost the loves of our lives and were looking for comfort. I think we both made it more than it was because we wanted a nice, normal life and were willing to settle rather than go through that pain again. It was easy but that didn't make it right." Patrick set his chin on the top of Robin's head as he gently stroked her back. "The only woman I have even been in love with is you. I went through the motions with Sabrina and Sam to try and give Emma a normal home life with two parents but that really was all it was. I loved them but it doesn't come close to what I feel for you and it never did."

"I want to believe you Patrick." Robin looked up at him.

"But how can you after the way I behaved?" Patrick's heart broke as she nodded her head. "I know and it is up to me to prove to you that you can. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you that I am the man you deserve. All I am asking you to do is give me the chance to do it. Will you?"

Robin thought for a minute about her answer. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek before pulling him down for a soft kiss. "I will but we need to go slow."

"Slow I can do." He kissed her again, enjoying the feeling of being with her again. "I have a feeling that there is something else you need to tell me."

Robin leaned into him and settled her head on his chest. "I had a talk with Jason today. He is, um, he wants…

"He wants you back." Patrick could see that coming from a mile away. It was obvious from the way he had danced with Robin at the benefit weeks ago that Jason was interested in a second chance with Robin.

"Yes." Robin hugged him. "He needs to remember Sam. I am convinced that once he does his feelings for me will go back to what they were – just friendship."

"Or he could realize how amazing you are and decide that he wants to pursue you again." Patrick wasn't as convinced as Robin was about what Jason would do.

"I really believe that once Jason gets his memories back he will go running back to Sam but he needs to meet with someone to properly deal with this. To get him to start seeing Kevin, I made a deal with him." Robin took a deep breath but Patrick interrupted her.

"You agreed to give him a second chance if he still wanted to be with you after he gets his memories back." Patrick knew Robin better than anyone and wasn't surprised.

"Yes." Her voice was small as she answered him. "I told him that I was going to be seeing you but it was the only way I could get him to agree to counseling."

Patrick sighed. "I believe that you are only trying to help Jason but I think you underestimate his feelings for you. At one time Jason considered you the love of his life."

"But I'm not – Sam is the love of his life. You are mine." Robin stopped speaking, she hadn't meant to say that.

Patrick took advantage of Robin's silence to kiss her again. "I know and, Robin, you are the love of my life and I will do everything I can to prove it to you." He kissed her one last time. "May I take you out to dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me?"

"I'd like that." Robin laid her head back down on his chest. "Do you need to leave or would you like to stay for a little bit and watch a movie with me?"

Patrick kissed the top of Robin's head and reached for the remote. "Let's see what's on."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Are you sure you don't mind cheeseburgers and french fries?" Patrick was holding the door open for Robin as they walked into Kelly's. "I just thought…"

"This is perfect." Robin smiled as she walked through the door and sat down at an empty table. "I have been craving chili cheese fries all day."

Patrick smiled. "Good." He reached across the table and took her hand in his. "I just want you to be comfortable."

Robin squeezed his hand gently. "Tonight is our first date, let's just try and enjoy it. Besides, I trust you to make the decisions tonight." She was determined to enjoy a nice evening with Patrick.

Patrick couldn't help but feel like this was a good sign – her trusting him to plan the evening. "Thank you."

Robin smiled at him one last time before turning her attention back to the menu.

"So the chances are good that Matt will be able to finally get his appeal?" Robin ate another fry as Patrick told her as his last visit with Alexis.

"Yes, Alexis is really pushing for him to get the case retried. She has been collecting evidence and recently found another security video that the Zacchara's had hidden – it clearly shows that Lisa was trying to kill you when Matt hit her with that wrench. She really believes that a new judge may see that what Matt did was justified – it was the only way to save your life." Patrick had been secretly trying to get his brother released for years but all he had managed to do was get him moved to a minimum security prison. "Hopefully we can get the conviction overturned and Matt can come home and do what he does best – be a doctor."

Robin couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes. "I am so sorry that he had to go through that because of me."

"Robin, that wasn't your fault anymore then your kidnappings were. Lisa was insane and Matt did what he did to protect you." He sighed and shook his head. "If anything, it is my fault. I brought Lisa into our lives and made the horrible mistake of sleeping with her."

"Patrick," Robin reached over and took Patrick's hand again, "Lisa was insane and none of us are responsible for her actions. I would like to go with you to visit Matt the next time you go."

"I was planning to go next week to update him on the case – I know he would be thrilled to see you." He stroked her hand. "Robin…" Patrick's phone went off and he looked at the number. "It's the hospital – I need to take this."

"I understand – I can't wait to be taking those calls again myself." Robin had formally accepted Kevin's offer that morning and would be back at GH next week.

Patrick stood up to take the call but couldn't resist one last remark. "I can't wait to start consulting with you again." He put the phone to his ear as Robin blushed. "Drake…"

Robin watched him walk away and was picking up another fry when she heard someone speak behind her. "Hello Robin."

Robin shook her head. "What do you want Carly?"

Carly sat down and glared at Robin. "So, I guess I have to thank you for saving Jason's life."

"I told you I had a good reason for leaving." Robin was trying her best not to engage Carly – life was too short to spend arguing with the woman.

"Yes you did." Carly glared at Robin. "Of course it would have been nice if you could have saved his memories of everyone else but why would you do that? It must feel great, having him chase after you while you reconcile with your ex-husband. The perfect revenge for all the years he hated you."

Robin rolled her eyes. "No matter what you may think – Jason never hated me. He hated that I told the truth but he never hated me. And as for his memory loss, I am doing everything I can to help him remember everything from the last 20 years – not just his memories of me. I want nothing more than to reconcile him with the love of his life – Sam."

"And keep me as far away from him as possible." Carly's voice rose as the accusations flew from her mouth. "Face it – this is all revenge on me for Jason loving me and choosing me over you."

Robin couldn't help it – she started laughing. "Oh my God – 20 years later and you still don't get it. Jason never chose you over me, he chose Michael. And as for loving you, you're right, he did but he was never in love with you. The only two women he has ever loved as Jason Morgan was me and Sam and that fact kills you."

Carly flinched at Robin's words. "No…"

"Yes Carly." Robin stared the woman straight in the eyes. "I will do everything in my power to help Jason recover his memories. What he chooses to do after that is up to him."

Carly scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"I really don't care if you believe me or not. What I care about is enjoying the rest of my dinner so if you don't mind, I would like you to leave me alone now." Robin picked up a fry and ate it, proud of herself for not letting Carly get to her.

Carly stood up and started yelling. "You think you can just…"

"I believe that Robin asked you to leave." Jason jumped in front of Robin while glaring at Carly.

"But Jason, she is the reason you don't have your memories." Carly was trying desperately to get his attention any way she could.

"No, she is the reason I am alive and able to be with my sons." Jason took a step closer and glared at Carly. "Now leave her alone."

"This isn't over Robin – not by a long shot." Carly turned around and ran straight into Patrick heading to the table. "Great – another one of the great Robin's defenders."

"What the hell are you doing here Carly?" One of the reasons Patrick hadn't chosen to eat at the MetroCourt was to avoid the woman.

"Maybe I'm not the one you should be worried about." She looked back at Jason. "I will see you later."

Jason could not believe the nerve of the woman. "Not if I can help it." He waited until Carly walked away and then turned to Robin. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you Jason." Robin looked past him and smiled at Patrick. "Everything okay?"

Patrick sat down with her. "Yes, just needed to deal with a small spike in fever on one of my post-op patients." He looked up at Jason. "Thank you for helping with Carly."

"Not a problem." Jason never really looked at Patrick, just kept his focus on Robin. "I wanted you to know that I start seeing Kevin next week."

"That's great." Robin was happy that Jason was getting the help he needed. "Please let me know how it goes."

"Oh don't worry – you will be the first to know." Jason finally turned to Patrick. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"We will." Patrick took Robin's hand in his and smiled at Robin's ex-boyfriend. "Good night Jason."

"Good night Patrick." Jason turned back to Robin and smiled warmly at her. "I will see you soon."

Robin waited until he was away from the table before she reached over and took Patrick's hand in hers. "It's almost over. He will get his memories back and reconcile with Sam and then we can all move on with our lives."

Patrick watched as Jason sat down at another table not far from the couple. He still wasn't as convinced as Robin was that Jason would be over her once he got his memories back. Determined not to let this incident ruin their night, he smiled at Robin while gently stroking her hand. "I know."

"Good." Robin decided it was time to change the subject. "So tell me about this patient."

* * *

Nikolas stood outside of Kelly's and debated whether or not he should go in and interrupt Robin's date. He still wasn't convinced that Patrick was the right man for Robin and he definitely did not like Jason throwing his hat into the ring. He was just about to open the door when he heard someone walk up behind him. "Let me guess, you're hung up on St. Robin too?"

"What do you want Carly?" Nikolas turned around and glared at the woman. He had seen the tail end of her confrontation with Robin and was not happy about it at all.

"I want to keep Robin as far away from Jason as possible and I think you want the same thing." Carly smiled at him. "Maybe we could work together to make it happen."

"You know Carly, I have done a lot of things I am not proud of in my life but even I wouldn't stoop so low as to work with you." Nikolas looked at Robin one last time. She looked happier than he had seen her in a long time and Nikolas knew what he needed to do. "What I will do is promise you that if you do one thing to hurt her – you will realize just how much of a Cassadine I really am. Good night Carly."

Carly stood there in stunned silence as Nikolas walked away from the restaurant.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Grandma!" Emma jumped into Anna's arms as soon as the woman opened the door. Emma was staying the night with her grandma while Robin went on another date with Patrick.

Anna hugged her close while smiling at Robin. "I missed you both so much."

Robin smiled back at her mom. "Emma, why don't you put your things in your room while I talk to grandma?"

Emma nodded her head, kissed her mom on the cheek and then took her backpack up the stairs. Anna waited until Emma was out of earshot before she spoke. "Thank you for coming over with her. I was afraid you might send your uncle or Patrick."

"I wanted to talk to you." Robin took a deep breath and then spoke. "I love you mom – I always have and I always will. I just needed a little time to understand the decisions you made over the past few years."

"And now?" Anna was petrified that she would lose her daughter because of her inaction.

"I have realized that we all make mistakes. I told you I wanted to be gone and you took me at my word. Should you have realized by what I said that something was wrong? Maybe, but you also had other things to worry about and you took good care of my little girl." Robin blinked back the tears. "There is nothing I can do about the past but there is plenty I can do about the present and the future and I want my mom to be a part of that. It won't be like it was but I hope, over time, we will be closer than ever. You are still the woman who helped rescue me from Faison, who sat by my bedside and gave me the strength to go on when I developed DIC after Emma was born and held my hand when Patrick was exposed to HIV. You are a wonderful grandma and I love you."

Anna grabbed Robin and hugged her close. "I love you too and I will do everything in my power to protect you and Emma. I am so sorry I didn't see what was going on and I will never forgive myself for being so blind."

"I can't say I will ever forget it mom but I do forgive you." Robin held on to her mom for a moment longer and then pulled back, wiping away her tears. "I was wondering if you would like to join Emma, Patrick, dad, Mac, Felicia and I for a family dinner tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, you and Patrick?" Anna knew that the couple had been seeing each other again but she didn't realize that they had made that much progress. "Is there something I should know?"

Robin laughed. "Not yet but we are doing better." Robin knew this was a major understatement – Patrick and her had seen each other every day for the last six weeks. There were family outings with Emma, date nights, consults at the hospital and some great nights in watching TV and doing crossword puzzles together. Robin had even agreed to have joint counseling sessions with Patrick to work on their communication skills.

"And how does Jason fit into this?" Anna had kept tabs on her daughter and knew that Jason was pursuing her daughter again.

"I promised to give Jason a second chance if he wanted it after he got all his memories back but I don't think it will be a problem. Jason loves Sam - he just needs to remember it." Anna noticed that Robin's voice lacked a certain amount of conviction.

"And if he doesn't?" Anna was concerned because Jason's brain damage made him unpredictable. "What if he gets his memories back and still wants you?"

"I'll cross that bridge if we come to it." Six weeks ago Robin had been certain this wouldn't be an issue but now she wasn't so sure. Robin had spoken to Jason a few times and he was making progress but the memories, even the ones involving Sam, were still focused on her. For some reason he refused to admit that he was getting any feelings back for his wife.

Emma came running back down the stairs with a doll in hand. "Look mommy – it's Anger!" Emma was holding a little red doll in a business suit. "From that movie!"

Robin laughed. "I love him." Robin smiled at her mom. "So you will bring Emma home and have dinner with us?"

"I would love to." Anna hugged Robin one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"I want his vitals taken once an hour." Patrick made notes on the chart as he spoke to Epiphany. "Notify me if he gets a fever but other than that I do not want to be disturbed tonight."

Epiphany couldn't help but smirk at the doctor. "Any particular reason for that Dr. Drake?"

Patrick handed Epiphany the chart before heading to the elevator. "Good night Epiphany."

Patrick nervously tapped his feet as he waited for the elevator to arrive. He needed to get home and get supper set up for his and Robin's dinner. The doors opened and he jumped on, pushing the button for the garage. He looked around for a moment as he waited for the doors to close and remembered the many times he and Robin had stopped the elevator for a few moments alone together.

The doors were shutting when Patrick heard someone shout out. "Hold the elevator!" A hand got in between the closing doors and stopped them from shutting. Seconds later Jason stepped the reopening door.

Patrick shook his head. "Jason."

"Patrick." Jason stepped to the opposite side of the elevator and went to ignoring Patrick. He had had another successful session with Kevin and couldn't wait to tell Robin. He knew that Robin was seeing Patrick again but he had no intentions of letting Robin's ex-husband win her back.

"Another session with Kevin?" Patrick wanted Jason to reconcile with Sam. He was hoping that Robin was right and getting his memories back would send Jason back to his wife.

"I really don't think we have time to talk about this." Jason didn't look at Patrick while talking. "In fact…"

Jason was cut off by a screeching noise. Both men were thrown off balance by the elevator suddenly stopping. Patrick looked at Jason and shook his head. "Well, looks like we have the time after all."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Just because we are stuck in here doesn't mean we have to talk." Jason sat down on the floor and stared at the control panel, almost trying to will it to work.

"You're right – we don't but I am a little tired of pretending that you don't have feelings for my ex-wife." Patrick sat down opposite of Jason. "I think it's time we put our cards on the table."

"Fine." Jason finally looked at Patrick. "Yes, I am getting my memories back but they haven't changed anything. I love Robin and I have no intention of walking away from her this time."

"What about Sam?" Patrick could not believe that he had no feelings for the woman.

"Sam is a great girl but I still do not have feelings for her. I have gotten a few memories back of her but they weren't exactly flattering." Jason shivered – he had remembered Sam cheating on him with Ric Lansing. "I made the mistake of letting Robin go twice before – it won't happen again."

Patrick waited for a moment before responding. "Fair enough. Now let me tell you something – I love Robin and she and I have been working our way back to each other. We have been dating and I have no intention of letting anything or anyone come in between us again. I know all about her deal with you but I can assure you that I have no intentions of giving up. Robin, Emma and I are a family and I know that she will eventually come home to us where she belongs."

The elevator started up again and both men rose. Jason glared at Patrick. "May the best man win."

Patrick glared back. "Don't worry – I intend to."

* * *

Robin knocked on the door of her old house and waited for Patrick to open the door. "Why didn't you just come in?"

"It felt weird to just open the door and come in – I don't live here." Robin shrugged off her coat and hung it up in the closet.

"But this is your house – you picked it out. I should have let you move in and found a place of my own after you came back." Patrick hated that he hadn't made the offer when she came home.

"It's fine. I like my little house and Emma has two places she feels safe and secure in." Robin smiled at the pictures on the mantle and the beautifully set up table. Candles, wine, two covered plates and crystal goblets – Patrick had gone all out. "This is amazing."

"Thank you." Patrick pulled out a chair for her and gently pushed it in after she sat down. "Wine?"

"Yes, thank you." Robin smiled at him as he poured the wine. "What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Only the best for you – rack of lamb dinner for two from the MetroCourt." He removed the cloches from their plates and sat down. "I considered cooking but decided that food poisoning would lead to a bad end to the evening."

Patrick reached behind him and hit the light switch so they were dining by candlelight. He picked up a remote and soft jazz music filled the air. He picked up his glass of wine. "To a wonderful evening full of possibilities."

Robin picked up her glass and smiled at him. "To us." She gently tapped his glass before taking a drink and starting in on her lamb.

* * *

"Are you sure about the family dinner tomorrow?" Robin and Patrick sat on the couch talking after dinner. "I mean my parents and Mac aren't exactly your biggest fans yet."

"They never were but I understand – no guy will ever be good enough for you just like no guy will ever be good enough for Emma." Patrick took a drink of his wine. "The important thing is that you are comfortable having dinner with your mom. I know it took a lot for you to forgive us both."

"It did but I feel so much better now that I have. I love you both and I don't want to dwell on the past. I want to concentrate on the present and the future." Robin sipped her wine. "Did you get the steaks? You know Mac will want to cook them?"

"I know and I am fully prepared to relinquish all grilling duties to him." Patrick laughed. "Anything to raise his opinion of me." He set down his glass and held out his hand. "Enough about tomorrow, I want to concentrate on right now and right now, I want to dance with you."

Robin couldn't help but blush a little bit as she took his hand. "I would love to dance."

Patrick picked up the remote and hit the play button before pulling Robin into his arms and wrapping his arms around her. Robin listened closely to the words of the song. "What's this called?"

"I Don't Dance." Patrick held her closer. "It's about a man who never thought he would fall in love until he met the right woman."

Robin giggled as Patrick spun her around and back into his arms. Patrick was right - the man kept talking about never dancing or falling in love with anyone until he met the woman in the song.

Patrick grabbed Robin and picked her up, spinning her just like the song said before setting her down and kissing her.

A minute later the song ended but the couple in the living room didn't notice, they were too busy kissing. Robin pulled away and just stared into Patrick's eyes. Tears came to her eyes and she smiled at him. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, so much." He reached down and kissed her again. "Robin, you have no idea how much I want to take you upstairs right now and spend the night making love to you."

Robin nodded her head. "I want that too."

"But I don't want you to regret it. I want to be with you but only if you are comfortable with it. I didn't do this to get you into bed." Patrick was worried that Robin might have second thoughts if they took this next step.

"Patrick," Robin reached up and wrapped her arms around her neck, "I want to be with you tonight."

He didn't need to be told twice. Patrick quickly swept Robin up in his arms and took her upstairs to their bedroom. Setting her down on the bed, Patrick kissed her hungrily as they finally tore down Robin's last wall and reunited - heart, body and soul.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Patrick gently ran his fingers up and down Robin's bare arm as he held her. "What are you thinking?"

"How much I have missed this – being held by you all night long." The couple was basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking as the moon shone through the window.

"I missed having you in my arms." He kissed the back of her head. "No regrets?"

"I could never regret being with you." Robin snuggled in a little closer to him. "What about you?"

"The only regret I have is taking so long to look for you." Patrick squeezed her tighter. "I will never forgive myself for that. I know we still have a lot to work through but I will never, ever let anyone separate us again."

Robin caught a tone in his voice that she didn't like. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Patrick hesitated before he finally made his confession. "Alright, I may have had a little discussion with Jason today when we were stuck in an elevator together."

"What kind of discussion?" Robin was still hoping that Jason would give up on going after her.

"I made it clear that you are the love of my life and I would not stop until I had you back where you belong – home with me and Emma." The conviction in Patrick's voice made Robin's heart skip a beat. "And Jason told me he had no intention of giving up on you. Robin, he is not going to go away without a fight."

"We don't know that – he still doesn't have his memories back. Besides, even if he still wants to pursue me after he gets them back, all I agreed to was a date. Worse comes to worse, I go on the date and then let him down gently." Robin had no intentions of letting this chance to be with Patrick and Emma, her family, slip through her fingers.

"So you're not still hung up on him?" Patrick kissed Robin in the crook of her neck and smiled as she moaned softly.

"Please…" Robin felt the heat rising in her body as Patrick continued his soft kisses.

"That's not a no." Patrick moved his hand down under the sheet and began stroking her belly.

"That's not what I was saying please to." Robin sighed. "There is only one man I am hung up on and he is in this bed with me right now." She rolled over and kissed Patrick. "I love you Patrick."

Patrick gently tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her. "I love you too Robin." He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed another condom. "Ready for round two?"

Robin took the package from his hand, tore it open and smiled. "What do you think?"

* * *

"No, I want you to stay at the house until Robin leaves and I don't care if you have to stay there all night." Nikolas hung up the phone and shook his head. Robin was staying the night at Patrick's house which meant that she had chosen to forgive the man who abandoned her and take him back.

Walking over to the mantle, he looked at a picture of him and Robin from his uncle's bacchanalia. They had been so young then and he had been crazy about her. He had hoped that he would be able to win her heart but, unfortunately for him, Robin only had eyes for Jason. Now, over 20 years later, the situation was the same but this time Robin only had eyes for Patrick.

"Well, well, well – pining for the one who got away?" Helena came out from behind the bookshelf with two guards and shook her head. Nikolas pulled out his phone but her guards pointed their guns at him. "Please put that down."

Nikolas set his phone down on the table and put up his hands. "What do you want Grandmother?"

"Why to help you dear boy." Helena walked over to the couch and sat down on it. "You want Robin and I want Cassadine Industries. I'm sure if we put our heads together we can come up with an agreement that is mutually beneficial."

"No, you have hurt Robin enough. She deserves to have a long and happy life with her daughter here in Port Charles." No matter what, Nikolas would protect Robin from being torn away from Emma again.

"And I see no reason that she can't have that." Helena nodded at one of her guards and he quickly poured her some Scotch. She took the glass from him and drank it down. "I just think it is time for Dr. Scorpio to have more realistic goals for her future. It is time for her to think with her head and not her heart."

Nikolas eyed his grandmother warily. "What are you saying grandmother?"

"I'm saying that I am prepared to guarantee Robin and her daughter's safety as long as you both acquiesce to a few little demands." Helena nodded at the guard who quickly pulled out a tablet and set it down in front of Nikolas. He hit a button and the image that came on the screen was of Robin and Patrick in his bedroom making love. "At least he had the decency to buy a new mattress before he brought his ex-wife back into his bed."

Nikolas flipped the tablet off the table and glared at Helena. "I won't do it – she deserves to be with the man she loves."

"And you don't deserve to be with the woman you love?" Helena saw a brief flicker of regret in Nikolas's eyes. "Won't you do anything to keep Robin with her daughter?"

"You know I will." Nikolas was confused about what was right at the moment. Seeing Robin in bed with her ex-husband had affected him in a way he hadn't planned – it brought out a deep jealousy of the man. He wanted what Patrick had.

Helena smiled at her grandson. The boy was more like Stavros than he would ever admit. "Good – here is what we are going to do..."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Stop." Robin giggled as Patrick nuzzled her neck. She was setting the table and having a hard time keeping her focus as he continued to distract her. "My family is going to be here any minute now."

"But I don't want to stop." He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently turned her around and smiled at her. "I am addicted to you Dr. Scorpio and I need a little of that Dr. Scorpio lovin'."

Robin looked at the door and then back at Patrick. "Well, we do have a few minutes." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

The past twenty-four hours had been amazing. They had made love, talked, ate and just enjoyed each other's company. Robin had loved sitting with him on his couch, both of them naked under a blanket as they did the crossword puzzle that morning and then watched an Alfred Hitchcock movie before heading to her house for lunch and little christening of her new place. Robin felt more connected to Patrick than she had to anyone ever and she had no intentions of letting it go.

Robin broke the kiss and smiled at him. "You should have brought some clothes over and then you might have been able to spend the night."

Patrick gave her his best smirk. "Who says I didn't?"

"What?" Robin had been with him all day and hadn't seen him carry a bag outside. "When?"

Patrick slowly pushed Robin over to the couch and sat down on it, pulling her down on top of him. "Well, I may have packed a bag a few weeks ago in hopes that this day would come."

"That was awfully presumptuous of you." She tried to act offended but it wasn't working. "How did you know I wouldn't say no?"

Patrick got serious. "Because you and I are meant to be together." He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her closer. "For me it wasn't a matter of if, it was when. I love you Robin and I will spend the rest of my days proving to you just how much I do."

Robin couldn't help but get a little emotional at his words. "I love you too, so much." Leaning over, she kissed him again. She laid down on top of him and the couple were just getting into their make out session when they heard a disgusted cry come out from the doorway.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my daughter Drake?" Robert stormed over to the couch and glared at the man.

Robin and Patrick quickly stood up and Robin got between her father and her ex-husband. "Dad stop!" Robin pushed her father across the room to talk to him. "Patrick and I have been working through our issues…"

"Yeah, I could see that." Robert maintained his glare on Patrick.

"Dad," Robin tried to get his attention, finally hitting him in the chest, "I love him and he loves me. Please, just be happy for me."

Robert softened as he looked in his only child's eyes and saw how happy she really was. He hated Patrick for what he had done but he couldn't deny that Patrick was the only one to make Robin's eyes sparkle that way. "Fine but I reserve the right to beat him up if he ever hurts you again."

Patrick walked over and put his arms around Robin. "Robert, I love Robin and I will spend the rest of my life making up for what I have done. If I ever hurt her again you, Mac and Anna can all three take turns beating me up but you won't need to. I'm not going to let anyone take her away from us again."

"That's good to hear Drake." Mac stalked in and glared at Patrick. "But, unlike Robert, I'm not quite willing to forgive you yet."

"Mac…" Robin shook her head as she leaned back into Patrick.

"However, I still prefer Patrick to that thug Jason so I will support you if you want to get back together with him." Mac leaned over and kissed Robin's cheek. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too." Robin smiled at her father and uncle. "Mac, Patrick has agreed to let you cook the steaks."

"What do you know – you may be smarter than I thought after all Drake." Mac took off his jacket. "Lead me to the grill."

Robin couldn't help but smile as Patrick gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's grab the steaks, a couple of beers and I will take you to the grill."

Robert watched Robin watching Patrick and shook his head. "You really do love him, don't you?"

She nodded her head. "I realized that life is too short to hold on to the past. Patrick is truly sorry for not seeing the trouble I was in. We have talked about it and we have been working through it together."

"Yes, my men told me you spent the night at his house last night." Robert smiled at her. "Which reminds me, the WSB is pulling their detail from you and Emma starting tomorrow. They feel that Helena is not a threat to you anymore."

"Do they know where she is?" Robin couldn't help but feel a little bit of relief that her every move wasn't being watched anymore. "I don't want to take any chances with Emma."

"Which is why I have hired some guards for her." Robert had known that Robin's first concern would be her daughter. "She won't know that they are there but she will be protected. I want to respect your decisions so I will leave it up to you if you want me to put guards on you."

She hugged her father. "Thanks but no thanks dad. In fact I am going ask Nikolas to pull his guards from me as well when we meet later this week. I can take care of myself. As long as Emma is safe, that is all that matters."

"Why are you meeting with the dark prince?" Robert didn't trust Nikolas one bit.

"He is putting together a benefit ball for the AIDS wing and I am helping him organize it – no big deal but I do expect you, mom, Mac and Felicia to attend." Robin looked at her father. "Speaking of – where is Felicia?"

"She is with your mom and Emma getting dessert for this little shindig you threw together." Robert wrapped his arms around his daughter and led her to the kitchen. "So why don't we get a couple of beers and take in the show – I can't wait to watch Mac showing Patrick the proper way to use a grill."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Dr. Scorpio?" Patrick walked up to the nurse's station and leaned over his ex-wife. "I was wondering if you had a few minutes for a consult?"

Epiphany rolled her eyes – ten years and the man was still using the same euphemisms.

Robin shook her head. "No." Robin handed the chart she was working on to the head nurse. "Could you please file that away for me?"

Epiphany smiled at Robin. "Certainly Dr. Scorpio." She took the chart from Robin. "Mr. Cassadine called to confirm that you would be meeting him at Wyndamere in two hours."

"Thank you Epiphany." Robin turned around and headed to her office with Patrick right beside her.

"Why do you have to meet him at his place?" Patrick complained as they walked down the hall. They got to her office and he opened the door for her. "Your office is a perfectly acceptable place for a business meeting."

Robin shook her head as she sat down at her desk. "Because he is an old friend and wants to catch up on everything that has happened since I moved into the house." She looked at her ex-husband and shook her head. "Quit pouting or you can forget coming over tonight after my meeting. Are you dropping Emma off at Mac's after her dance practice?"

"Yes. I will drop her off, go home and grab a few things. I have the key you gave me so I will be waiting for you when you get home. You should be home by 8, right?" Patrick quietly locked her office door as she nodded. "Are you sure that you don't have a couple of minutes to spare for a quick consult?"

Robin stood up and walked over to him. "Well, I may have a couple of minutes." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "What did you have in mind?"

Patrick gave her his best smirk. "Like I said, I really need a consult."

* * *

Robin grabbed her shoe and looked around the office. "Where is my other shoe?"

"Hey – I helped you find your bra, the shoe is up to you." Patrick grabbed her and pulled her back down on the couch with him. "Are you sure you can't cancel your dinner plans with the prince and spend the evening with me?"

Robin playfully swatted at his chest. "Stop pouting. He only gets my attention for a couple of hours – you get me all night long."

Patrick sighed and let her go. "Fine but I expect your full attention as soon as you get home."

Robin kissed him. "You will have it." She stood up and walked to the door. "You take care of Emma and I will see you at home." She gave him one last kiss before she headed down the hall. "I love you."

"Love you too." Patrick headed to his office with a huge grin on his face. After years of torment, finally everything was going their way.

"Robin!" Jason ran over to Robin on the docks and gave her a big hug. "I haven't seen you in days. I wanted to tell you about my sessions with Kevin."

Robin was careful to keep the hug short. "How are they going?"

"Great – getting more memories every day. I remembered you and I talking after you and Patrick broke up at my coffee shop." Jason took Robin's hands in his. "You got a page and I drove you to the hospital on the back on my bike. Patrick looked pissed that I was with you."

Robin nodded her head. "He had told me that he didn't want to be a father and I knew I wanted a child. Less than a year later I was pregnant and he was begging me to let him be Emma's dad." She smiled at the memory. "Once it became a reality he was a better dad than anyone could have imagined."

"He does seem to be a great dad." Jason had to admit that Patrick was devoted to Emma and had treated Danny well during his and Sam's engagement.

Robin saw the launch approaching. "I have to go but I will talk to you later. Keep at it and I am sure you will have all your memories back in no time."

"And then I get that date." Jason winked at Robin and hugged her again. "I will see you later."

"Of course." Robin turned away from him and headed to launch. The sooner this meeting was over, the sooner she got home to Patrick.

* * *

"Good evening Dr. Scorpio." A man Robin didn't recognize opened the front door and smiled at her. Over six feet tall and muscular, he practically filled the doorway. "I have been instructed to escort you to the living room."

"Where's Alfred?" Robin couldn't believe that Nikolas would let the old man go.

"He wasn't feeling well so I am covering for him." The man pulled the door open wide. "Now if you will follow me."

Robin took a step back. "If Alfred is sick then maybe I should come back another time…" She tried to take another step back but the man grabbed her arm and dragged her into the house.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Robin began to struggle but the man easily picked her up and carried her into the room. He set her down on the couch and walked back out the door, locking it behind him.

Robin jumped off the couch and ran to the door, trying to pull it open when she heard a voice she had never hoped to hear again behind her. "Dr. Scorpio, leaving so soon?"

Robin took a deep breath and turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting an old friend." Jerry kept the gun pointed at Robin and smiled. "Welcome home Robin."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Robin backed against the door she glared at Jerry. "Where is Nikolas?"

"Nikolas is indisposed at the moment. Whether he stays that way is up to you." Jerry used gun to motion to the couch. "Please have a seat."

Robin walked over and sat down on the couch, her eyes never leaving Jerry or the gun. "You do know that I am under constant surveillance?"

"I know, little Robin, that Emma is under constant surveillance. You, however, chose to remove all your guards this week which left me the perfect opening. I saved your life all those months ago as repayment for saving Jax's life. Now that that debt has been repaid we can get back to our usual arrangement – I tell you what to do, you do it or someone you love pays the price." Jerry sat down in a chair and smiled at her.

"No – I have lost too much to ever be your pawn again." Robin was trying to sound brave but she knew it wasn't working.

"Come on, you and I both know you would do anything to protect your daughter and that dog of an ex-husband of yours." Jerry leaned over and stared at Robin. "The man isn't worthy of you – he never was. I still can't believe that you took him back after he abandoned you."

Robin shut her eyes and shook her head. "He didn't know what was going on…"

"But he should have." Jerry played with his gun while he talked to her. "Let me ask you, do you think he would attempt to trade his life for yours again if I asked him? Is he still the same man who stormed the lobby doors begging for your life?"

Robin didn't even hesitate. "Of course he is and he would but I wouldn't let him do it."

"Now that was the answer I was hoping for." Jerry picked up the tablet that was sitting on the table and handed it to Robin. "Now, what are you willing to do to save Patty Boy's life?"

Robin looked at the screen and saw it was a video feed to Patrick bedroom. "What are you going to do?"

"That is up to you little Robin." Jerry picked up his phone and made a call. "It's time." He hung up and smirked at Robin. "Settle in – the show is just getting started."

* * *

Patrick grabbed his bag and began packing everything he would need for his stay at Robin's place. Looking at the items as he organized them in the bag he decided he would ask Robin if he could just leave a few things at her place so he wouldn't have to do this every time he stayed. He was also going to offer to let her leave things at his place – it was only fair.

He stopped and picked up the picture of him and Emma with Robin and smiled. Every day they were one step closer to being a family once more. He set the picture down and was about to turn around when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind and threw him to the floor.

* * *

"Patrick!" Robin screamed helplessly at the screen as the doctor was thrown to the floor and she saw two men begin to punch and kick him furiously. She glared at Jerry. "Stop this."

"If I do, do you promise to do as you are told?" Jerry held the phone in his hand as he asked his question. "Tick tock Dr. Scorpio."

Tears streamed down her face as she nodded her head. "Yes, just please stop this."

Jerry dialed the phone. "Mission complete."

* * *

Patrick had been trying his best to defend himself but the two men were completely in charge. Just as he was about to pass out he heard a phone go off and the men stopped their assault. Through the haze forming in his head he heard a voice say understood and then the men were gone.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "This is Dr. Patrick Drake. I am my house and I have been attacked…"

Patrick was unable to say anything else before the haze overwhelmed him and he passed out.

* * *

"We need to get him help." Robin was still crying from the scene she had been watching. "He's hurt and he needs medical attention."

"And the ambulance is on its way." Jerry pulled the tablet from Robin's hands and set it back on the table. "In a few minutes your dear ex-husband will be on his way to the hospital to get treatment for his injuries. I imagine it won't take long for them to contact you and let you know about the attack which gives us time."

"Time for what?" Robin watched Jerry carefully but he just leaned back in his chair and smiled at her once more.

"Time to tell you exactly how you are going to break Patrick's heart once again." Jerry watched Robin's face fall. "The good news is you will stay in Port Charles. You will be able to be with your daughter and Patrick will remain alive and healthy."

Robin wiped her tears away. "What do I have to do?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Robin gently stroked Patrick's hair as she waited for him to wake up. Dr. Marucci had assured her that Patrick had some bumps and bruises but no broken bones or concussion. Given the beating he had taken, Patrick was doing great.

"Robin?" Patrick slowly opened his eyes as he woke up.

"I'm here." She stroked his cheek and smiled at him.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" He tried to sit up and instantly regretted it – his ribs felt like they were on fire. "Did I get in an accident?"

"No." Tears filled Robin's eyes as she took his hand in hers. "You were attacked at home."

Patrick closed his eyes. "I can't remember."

"You're a doctor – you know that it is not unusual to have some memory loss following a traumatic event." Robin took a moment to kiss his cheek. "The important thing is that you are going to be okay."

"Emma still with Mac?" Patrick didn't want Emma to see him like this.

"Yes, I didn't see a reason to worry her although you will need to explain your bruises and the new security system I am having my dad install in your house tomorrow." Robin had been allowed to call her father as soon as she got to the hospital to have him do a full sweep of Patrick's house as well as figure out the best way to protect him and Emma. Her father had confirmed the presence of security cameras and listening devices throughout the house. Robin had her father remove them and Robert was staying the night to make sure no one attempted to enter the house before the alarm was installed.

"I think you are overreacting."

"I wish I was." Robin's tears finally flowed over onto her cheek. "I want you to know that I love you so much."

Patrick didn't like the way Robin sounded – something was very wrong. "Robin…"

"And I would do anything to protect you and our daughter." Robin slowly tried to pull away from him but Patrick kept a tight grip on her hand.

"Robin, this isn't your fault."

"Yes it is." Robin took a deep breath. "You were attacked to send a warning to me – to let me know that I can't ever have a normal life. To make sure I know that everything that I love could be taken away from me at any moment."

Patrick ignored the pain in his body as he pulled Robin onto the bed with him and held her close. "No one is ever going to separate us again." Patrick was trying to comfort her but her crying only got worse. "We have been through too much to give up now. We will talk to your parents, put the guards back on you and…"

"It's too late." Robin choked out the words in between her sobs. "I wish it weren't but it is."

"Robin, what are you talking about?" Patrick kissed the back of her head and stroked her arms.

"What she means Patty Boy is that you are the latest member of the family to be poisoned." Jerry slipped into the room and smiled at the couple.

"You son of a bitch!" Patrick briefly considered attacking the man but he didn't want to upset Robin anymore than she already was.

"Now, now, I am the only one with the antidote which means that dear little Robin will do exactly what I say if she wants to keep you alive." Jerry sat down in the chair by the bed and leaned back in it. "You should feel special – I had a whole new poison created just for you."

"I don't believe you." Patrick went to push the call button. "You are just trying to scare me."

Jerry shook his head. "Patty, Patty, Patty – I have always been brutally honest with you. The poison is lying dormant in your system for the next 48 hours – after that you will need the counteragent once a day to stop you from going into complete respiratory arrest."

"And when did you poison me?" Patrick couldn't help but fear that Jerry was telling the truth.

"Didn't you feel the sting of the needle while you were down on the ground?" Jerry stared at Patrick as he waited for an answer.

"I don't remember anything from the attack." Patrick glared at Jerry. "And I am calling the cops right now."

Jerry looked at the door and nodded his head. Two men entered the room and stood guard. "Are you really going to make me do this the hard way? I mean, these gentlemen won't be quite as gentle with your beloved Dr. Scorpio as they were with you."

Patrick held Robin even tighter but didn't move towards his phone or the call button. "What do you want Jerry?"

"I want Dr. Robin to do as she is told. You are a great distraction to Robin and her work so you need to stay away from her. Of course it would look odd for our little bird to just drop you without a reason so you will have a huge public fight and end things once and for all. In return you get to live and Robin gets to stay in Port Charles and be with her daughter. It really is a win-win situation, don't you think." Jerry didn't mention the part where Nikolas would be there to pick up the pieces and get the girl but Patrick didn't need to know that yet.

"I said yes Jerry, what more do you want?" Robin's voice was raspy from crying.

"I want your hotheaded ex-husband to agree as well." Jerry stood up and stared down at the man. "You will be given until your release from General Hospital and then the two of you will end things or you will die and Robin will be taken away once again. Am I clear?"

The couple just held on to each other and nodded their heads. Jerry started walking towards the door. "Good and doctors," Jerry waited until they were both looking at him, "if you breathe a word of this to anyone, that person will disappear along with a member of your immediate family and that could very well be your beautiful daughter Emma so be quiet and behave."

Satisfied that Patrick and Robin both understood the consequences of disobeying him, Jerry and his men left the room. He waited until he was out in the hall and made a call. "It's done. Two more days and you will have exactly what you want."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Here are your discharge papers." Epiphany handed the paperwork to Patrick and he grudgingly took it from her. "A little gratitude would be appreciated. I thought you would be glad to be leaving here and headed home with your lady love. Where is Dr. Scorpio anyway?"

"She's not coming and she is not my anything anymore." Patrick avoided looking Epiphany in the eyes as he spoke. "Robin decided she couldn't get past my moving on with Sam after she left and ended things."

"What?" This didn't make any sense, Robin and Patrick had been happier than ever before he ended up in the hospital. "I'm sure that this is just a minor setback. Trust me, that girl loves you – you two are far from over."

"I know she loves me and I love her but she said it wasn't enough." Patrick's heart actually hurt saying the words. Both he and Robin had agreed that there was no way they could stage a fight and break up convincingly so they decided that he would spread the word and let the hospital gossip network do the rest.

"Wasn't enough? Wasn't enough for what?" Epiphany could see that the neurosurgeon was hurting.

"To forgive what I had done. Robin said that the hurt I caused her by missing the signs she was in trouble was just too great and she needed to be with someone she trusts. She is moving in and moving on with the man who actually rescued her not the man who ignored her cries for help." Patrick had not been surprised when Robin told him that part of Jerry's plan included her and Nikolas faking a romance once again. In fact, Patrick was almost positive that Nikolas had arranged it. Robin had defended her old friend saying the Nikolas had been injected with the same poison Patrick had but Patrick didn't believe it for a second.

"Nikolas Cassadine?" Epiphany knew that they had been friends for a long time but this was ridiculous. "There has to be a mistake."

"No mistake - Robin and Emma are moving in with Nikolas as we speak." Patrick got out of the bed slowly and stood up. "Look, I need to get dressed so I can head home. Would you please excuse me?"

Epiphany watched him closely for a moment and noticed the tears starting to build up in the man's eyes. Knowing he needed a moment to himself, she nodded her head and left the room.

Patrick made his way to the closet and began pulling out his clothes. The truth was that he had no intentions of heading home. He was going to the lab – the sooner he found the antidote, the sooner he and Robin could be free of Jerry and Nikolas for good.

* * *

"I've had two rooms prepared for you and Emma right next to each other." Nikolas sat with Robin on the couch and took her hand in his. "All your things have been brought over from the house and put away."

"Thank you Nikolas."

Nikolas wrapped his arms around her. "I am so sorry that you got dragged back into my family's mess once again."

"It's not your fault. Jerry loves messing with my life and at least this time I won't lose any time with Emma." Robin hugged her old friend. "I got a not so happy voice message from Epiphany – apparently Patrick told her about our breakup."

"Let me guess – she took Patrick's side." Nikolas hated that Robin was being put through this but it was only temporary. "I am so sorry."

"It's really not surprising." She sighed and let out a soft chuckle. "You know when Patrick and I first got together Epiphany told me that if I broke his heart she would break my neck." The chuckle turned into a sob at the memory. "I broke his heart."

"Robin, no, you didn't – Jerry did." Nikolas gently rubbed her arms and pulled her closer. "But we will do whatever it takes to make sure that he and I both get our doses of the counteragent on time. Did you give Monica your notice?"

Robin nodded her head. Jerry wanted Robin working someplace he could get to her with no issues and Cassadine Industries was the perfect cover for the next phase in his plan. Now Robin would be at his and Helena's disposal to create anything they wanted. "It's been a long day - I think I'm going to go lie down for awhile."

"Of course." He kissed her cheek and helped her up from the couch. "It's going to be okay – I promise. No matter what happens, I will do everything in my power to protect you and Emma."

Robin gave Nikolas a small smile. "I know you will – thank you."

Nikolas watched Robin leave the room and head up the stairs. He walked over to the mantel and picked up the picture of him and Robin from years ago, before Patrick and the pain he had caused her. Nikolas knew that ending things with Patrick had been hard on her but soon she would realize that it was for the best. Patrick wasn't the right man for her, Nikolas was and now he had all the time in the world to prove it to her.

* * *

"Thanks Kavi, I appreciate the help." Patrick walked over to Robin's computer and entered the password – pre2008. "I'm going to see if there is anything in Robin's files while you analyze my sample."

Kavi held up the tube of blood and smiled at him. "Anything for you and Dr. Robin."

Patrick nodded in acknowledgement before turning his attention to Robin's computer. He took a moment to smile at the picture of him and Robin with Emma that was the screensaver before opening folders. Somewhere in these folders was the cure to his poisoning – he just had to find it.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Very good Dr. Drake." Jerry sat at Patrick's kitchen table as he finished injecting the counteragent into the man's arm. "And they say doctors make the worst patients."

Patrick stood up and headed to the back door. "I am turning the cameras back on in two minutes – I suggest you leave if you don't want to be caught on them."

Jerry stood up and slowly made his way to the door. "And here I was going to share with you some news about your ex-wife."

Patrick quickly turned towards the man. "What about Robin? I swear to God, if you hurt one hair on her head…"

Jerry shook his head. "It amazes me that you could be so concerned about a woman you had written off only a few months ago. Now that you and Robin are over, why don't you get back together with Sweet Sam?"

"Sam and I never should have been together in the first place." Patrick wasn't going to get into this with Jerry. "What about Robin?"

Jerry smirked at him. It had been a little over a month since he had poisoned Patrick and the man had proven to be far more entertaining than he could ever imagine. "Dear little Robin is quite well and getting ready to make an important announcement."

Patrick's heart dropped into his stomach. "What announcement?"

"Nikolas and Robin are getting married." Jerry took great delight in the look of pain that shot across Patrick's face at his words.

"It's too soon – no one will believe it." Patrick was trying to buy some time.

"Why not?" Jerry grabbed an apple from a bowl on the counter and took a bite. "After all, they have known each other for over 20 years and no one understands how short life is better than little Robin. If she has a chance for happiness, why wouldn't she jump at it?"

"You're a sick man." Patrick was trying his best not to punch Jerry right now. "Get out of my house."

Jerry walked to the now open door and stepped through it. "I will forgive your rudeness just this once. Next time I won't be so forgiving and it may be your dear Dr. Scorpio who pays the price."

Patrick watched as Jerry disappeared into the back yard before slamming the door shut and turning back on the security cameras. Time was running short and Patrick wasn't any closer to finding the cure. He briefly considered telling Mac what was going on but Jerry was not a man to make empty threats. Patrick had no doubts that the moment he told Mac anything about what was going on Jerry would arrange for something to happen to him and Robin would never forgive herself if Mac was hurt trying to rescue her.

Patrick walked back into the living room and tried to collect his thoughts. Robert and Anna had gotten a lead on Helena while he was in the hospital and left Port Charles to find her. No one had heard from the couple since then but that wasn't unusual – the spies were known to disappear for months at a time while on a mission. Patrick knew that he and Robin were on their own when it came to getting away from Jerry and Nikolas.

Patrick stood up and grabbed his jacket, readying himself for another long night at the hospital looking for a cure. He had just opened up the door when he was suddenly shoved back into the house. "What the hell is going on Patrick?"

Patrick glared at Jason as the man shut the door behind him. "Please come in Jason. How are you doing today?"

"How am I doing?" Jason had increased his meetings with Kevin to daily so he could get his memories back and reunite with Robin. The sessions had worked, he had almost all of his memories back, but the effect was not what he expected. "I have stood back and watched you throw away everything you and Robin had because I thought it meant that freed her to be with me but now that I know the truth…"

"What truth?" Patrick was scared that Jason would make trouble for Robin.

Jason stopped and smiled. "That I am in love with my wife and want to spend the rest of my life with her and our son."

"You remember?" A month ago this would have been great news but now it really didn't change anything.

"Yes. Robin was right – Sam is the love of my life just like Robin is yours so you want to explain to me why you are just giving her up?" Jason had no doubts that there was more to the couple's break-up then meets the eye.

"Are you going back to working for Sonny?" Patrick knew that Robin didn't want Jason to go back to his old job.

"No – I don't want to be that man again and Sam wants a normal, safe life for her and Danny." Jason decided to lay all his cards on the table. "Look - I know that there is more going on here than either one of you are admitting and I know it has to do with Nikolas and Jerry Jax."

"How do you know about Jerry?"

There was no mistaking the fear in Patrick's voice. "I saw him leaving the house a little while ago and I know you would never willingly work with the man so tell me what it is he is holding over you."

Patrick considered his options and came to a decision. "Have a seat."

* * *

"Robin?" Nikolas gently stroked Robin's face as she slept on her bed. "We need to get going if we are going to be at your uncle's on time for lunch."

Robin swatted his hand away and sat up. "I know." She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and started to stand up but lost her footing and fell back on the bed.

Nikolas quickly sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Hey – are you okay?"

She shook him off. "I'm fine."

"You know if you are not feeling well, we don't have to do this today." Nikolas watched her as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to freshen up and then I'll meet you downstairs in 10 minutes." Robin shut the door behind her, ending the conversation.

* * *

"This is insane." Mac glared at Nikolas as he talked to his niece.

Robin turned around and looked at Nikolas. "Could you please give us a few minutes alone?"

"Of course." Nikolas kissed Robin softly on the lips before smiling at Mac. "I hope you can find a way to be happy for us."

Robin waited until Nikolas left the house before turning back to her uncle. "Mac…"

"This isn't right and you know it Robin." Mac took his niece's hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't believe for one second that you are doing this willingly. I know that you are protecting Patrick and Emma but there are other ways." Mac had been trying for weeks to get Robin to explain to him her decision to move in with Nikolas. "Please?"

Robin sighed. "Mac…"

"Robin, a month ago you and Patrick were back together and, although I hate to admit it, you were happier than I have seen you in years. Then Patrick is attacked and you break up with him. That doesn't make sense Robin and you my dear," Mac gently squeezed her hand, "always make sense."

Tears came to Robin's eyes and she nodded her head. "Then believe me when I say I know what I am doing. Will you do something for me?"

"I'd do anything for sweetheart." Mac was about to say something else but Robin cut him off.

"Mac, please," Robin leaned on her uncle and relaxed as he hugged her close, "just trust me."

"I do sweetheart." Mac kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"Good." Robin sat back up and smiled at her uncle. "Nikolas is already planning the engagement party. I trust we'll see you and Felicia there."

"Of course."

Robin stood up and she nodded her head. "Good." She looked at her watch and shook her head. "I have to get going but I will talk to you soon. I love you."

Mac stood up. "I love you too." The words were barely out of his mouth before Robin was out the door.

Mac stared at the door for a minute and then pulled out his phone. "Robert, I am getting tired of leaving you and Anna messages. I don't know where the hell you are and, quite frankly, I don't care but you need to get your ass back to Port Charles ASAP. Robin's in trouble."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"I understand and we will be there." Robert hung up the phone and smiled at Anna. "Everything is in place and ready to go."

"That's great news." Anna hopped off the bed in the hotel room. "Are you going to tell Mac we are on our way back to Port Charles?" She knew her ex-brother-in-law was furious with them for being gone so long.

"No, it's better if we just show up. We will meet up with our contact tomorrow night." Robert shook his head. "If you had told me that I would be willingly working with…"

"It's for Robin." Anna continued to pack their bag as she spoke. "What is our next move?"

Robert smiled at her. "Well my dear, it is time to party."

* * *

"Please be here tomorrow at 5 to set up. The party begins at 8." Nikolas was on the phone putting the finishing touches on the plans for his and Robin's engagement party as Jerry walked into the room. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Is everything in place for the engagement party?" Jerry poured himself a glass of scotch and settled into an armchair. "I do enjoy a good masquerade."

"Why are we having a masquerade ball again?" It had been two weeks since Jerry had engineered the engagement and the party was all his idea.

"So I can attend of course. I want to see the couple I helped bring together celebrate their future happiness. Plus I felt it was a brilliant play on the situation. Your engagement to Robin is a masquerade as is the illusion that you have been poisoned." Jerry fixed Nikolas with a stern glare. "A situation I can change at any time I wish."

"My grandmother would never allow it." Nikolas was not worried in the least about Jerry poisoning him. He held out his hand. "Now the counteragent please."

Jerry got up and started to drop the vial into Nikolas's hand but stopped. "I'm curious – why do you want a dose of the counteragent?"

"Because, no matter how I feel about Patrick, Robin loves him and it would destroy her if something happened to him. This way I know we have a spare dose around if you choose to disappear." He stared Jerry down until the man set the vial in Nikolas's hand. "This isn't a trick? No distilled water in this vial?"

"No – that is the actual counteragent." Jerry heard the front door shut and looked expectantly at the door. "Dr. Robin, welcome home."

Nikolas stuck the vial in his pocket and then turned around to look at Robin. "You're early – are you okay?"

Robin nodded. "Just a little tired – didn't sleep well last night. I think I am going to take supper up in my room tonight after a short nap."

"Robin?" Nikolas walked over and felt her forehead – no fever. "Maybe I should call a doctor over to check on you?"

"I'm fine – I just need to sleep. Please send up something light for dinner – I'm not very hungry today." Robin started to pull away but Nikolas stopped her.

"Robin, it's all going to be okay – I promise." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Go get some rest and I will have the cook make you up a nice bowl of soup and a salad for supper. Sound good?"

"Yes thank you." Robin headed towards the door when Jerry spoke up.

"Yes, you need to rest. After all, tomorrow is your engagement party and you wouldn't want to miss it."

Robin's stomach churned at the words but she didn't turn around to acknowledge them or Jerry. Instead she just shook her head and headed up the stairs to her room.

Jerry smirked as she left his view. "I do love playing with my little bird."

"Leave her alone!" Nikolas was furious at the joy Jerry took in hurting Robin. "She is playing by your rules so stop torturing her."

Jerry glared at Nikolas. "They are your rules – not mine. I was perfectly content with taking Robin away once again but you wanted her for yourself. Your decisions have led to the pain she is in at the moment, not mine, and don't forget it." Jerry stalked to the door. "I will be following the good doctor's lead and taking supper in my room. See you in the morning Prince."

Nikolas watched Jerry leave the room and then made a call. "Please get the launch ready for me." He pulled out the vial from his pocket and smiled. "I have some business to attend to at General Hospital."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Dr. Drake!" Kavi ran into the lab carrying a padded envelope. "This just arrived for you."

Patrick took the envelope from the young man and carefully opened it. He was shocked when he looked inside and found a vial of clear liquid and a note. He quickly read the note out loud. "This is what you have been looking for." He looked at the blank envelope and then at Kavi. "Who dropped this off?"

"I don't know. Is that the counteragent?" Kavi couldn't believe that someone had just handed it to them.

"Only one way to find out." He handed the vial to Kavi and then pulled up the lab results from his blood draws on the computer. "You take a sample and breakdown the components and I will cross-reference that with the results of my blood samples. Hopefully we can isolate the active chemicals and create the antidote."

Kavi grabbed the syringe while Patrick studied his computer screen. Finally, they had a break.

* * *

"Welcome home grandmother." Nikolas escorted Helena to her private suite in Wyndamere. "I am so glad you could be here for the party."

"I am here to celebrate with you my dear boy but I will not be attending the festivities. There are far too many people who would love to see me behind bars coming tonight." Helena sat down at the desk in her room and smiled. "But I will expect you to bring your lovely bride to see me for a visit before you head down."

"But that is the advantage of the masquerade – no one will know that you are here." Nikolas sat down so he was able to look his grandmother straight in the eyes. "You promised me at Stefan and Katherine's engagement party that you would dance with me at mine – I am going to hold you to that."

"So everyone will be in masks that whole night?" Helena had thought the masks were a choice, not a requirement.

"In deference to my fiancée's family history, we felt a little mystery was appropriate. Besides, Jerry also wants to attend and he couldn't show his face there anymore than you could." Nikolas took Helena's hand in his and gave it a soft kiss. "At ten there will be a grand unmasking which will give you and Jerry both plenty of time to attend without being discovered. Please grandmother, dance with me at my engagement party?"

Helena shook her head but her voice softened as she answered him. "For you Nikolas, of course."

* * *

Mac paced the living room in his tails while calling Robert one more time. "Damn it Robert, you need to get here and you need to get here now. Tonight is Robin's engagement party to Nikolas and I know you don't want to come home to find Robin has changed her last name to Cassadine. No mission is more important than your daughter."

He slammed the phone shut and was about to throw it across the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Mac, stop."

Mac turned around and found himself face to face with his wife. "But Felicia, they need to be here. Someone has got to stop this farce of an engagement."

"They went after Helena, not on vacation. You know as well as I do that stopping Helena is the key to stopping this wedding." Felicia handed Mac his mask and kissed his cheek. "Now let's go to this party and show Robin that, no matter what, we are here for her."

Mac grumbled one last time but took Felicia's hand and led her out the door.

* * *

Robin stared at herself in the mirror and tried to calm her still upset stomach. This party was not her idea and she hated that she had to participate in it. Her only comfort was that Emma was safely away from Jerry, Helena and Wyndamere for the night. The little girl was staying with Maxie and Nathan tonight – Georgie was visiting and Maxie didn't want to miss a minute with her daughter.

She took one last look and smoothed out a few wrinkles in the skirt of her ball gown. Her dress had been hand chosen by Jerry and she had to grudgingly agree it was beautiful. The dark green color was a perfect complement to her hair and eyes and the dress just swept the floor as she walked. Robin was just grateful that the mask would hide her true feelings about the party and her engagement.

"Jobbin Robin, you do clear up rather nicely." Jerry walked in the door and smiled at the woman. "But then again I have always had excellent taste."

"What do you want Jerry?" Robin had been waiting for Nikolas to come and escort her down to the ballroom.

"Nikolas has sent me to take you down to your party – he is dealing with a last minute guest." Jerry placed his mask over his face. "Shall we?"

Robin shook her head but did as she was told. Placing her mask over her face, she took Jerry's arm and headed down to the party.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The ball was in full swing as Nikolas led Helena down the stairs. "Do you approve?"

"It is perfect Nikolas." Helena adjusted her mask to make sure that her face was hidden well. "This far outshines that pathetic ball your uncle threw all those years ago."

The ballroom was filled with candles to create a romantic setting and the band was playing a soft waltz as masked couples swayed together in the center of the room. Tables surrounded the dance floor with the finest linens, china and silverware on them along with bottles of champagne. Flowers were everywhere and, in the middle of it all on the dance floor were Robin and Jerry.

"I am quite enjoying this dance Dr. Scorpio." Jerry kept a tight grip on Robin's shoulder as they danced. "It will be a shame to turn you over to your fiancée when he arrives."

Robin rolled her eyes and looked for familiar shapes in the crowd surrounding the dance floor. Somewhere in this crowd was her uncle and she couldn't wait to see him and hear a friendly and comforting voice. She was about to say something about going to find him when she heard Jason's voice behind her. "Robin?"

"Jason." Robin pulled herself away from Jerry and hugged him. "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight."

"I am actually here as my wife's date but she is running late. Might I have this dance?" He turned to the man standing beside Robin. "That is if your current partner doesn't mind?"

Jerry's voice took on a thick southern drawl as he answered Jason. "Well I don't mind but I do think Nikolas might have a problem with little Robin here dancing with her ex-boyfriend."

Robin stayed by Jason's side. "Nikolas knows that he has nothing to worry about with Jason." She reached down and took Jason's hand. "Let's dance."

Jason led Robin away from Jerry and began dancing with her. "Are you having fun?"

"Of course. Where's Sam?" Robin was surprised when Jason had said that he was there as Sam's date.

"Sam is going to be here in a little while – she had something to take care of before she was able to head over." Jason waltzed her closer to the edge of the floor.

"So you two are back together?" Robin smiled at him. "Did you finally get your memories back?"

"Yes I did." Jason swung her around as he gently guided her off the floor. "Which is how I know that you belong with Patrick and not Nikolas."

Robin was surprised by the statement. "Jason, I…"

Jason took advantage of Robin's surprise to push her out of the ballroom and into the hall. "Robin, trust me when I say it's all going to be okay."

"I need to get back inside." Robin was scared about what would happen if she wasn't there for the formal announcement of the engagement. She pulled herself away from Jason and headed to the door.

* * *

"It's about damn time you got here Drake." Robert paced the dock at Wyndamere as he helped the man off the boat. "Jason was trying to get her out of the ballroom but I don't expect him to have much luck."

"Sorry but we got a surprise gift at the last moment – the counteragent to the poison Jerry is using on me." Patrick took the mask from Robert's hands and put it on. "Kavi is certain that he will have the antidote created and ready by tomorrow."

"That is great news – one less thing to worry about." Almost immediately after his release from the hospital, Patrick had managed to get a burner phone so he could let Robert know about the poisoning and what he and Robin were being forced to do. Robert had spent the past month assuring Patrick that he and Anna were on the case and Robin would never marry Nikolas. "Now you know what your part of the plan is?"

Patrick didn't hesitate before answering. "Yes."

They reached the front door and made their way inside the building. Robert pointed to a hall. "Go down there – third door on the left."

The two men parted ways as Robert made his way into the ballroom just in time for the big announcement.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen." Nikolas stood by himself in the center of the dance floor as he spoke. "Welcome to mine and Robin's engagement party. We are thrilled to welcome you all here to celebrate this joyous occasion with us."

Applause filled the air. He waited for the applause to die down before continuing his speech. "I seem to be missing an important part of this celebration. Robin, would you please join me?"

Everyone looked around and finally the crowd parted to allow the dark haired woman onto the floor. Nikolas smiled at her and took her hand as she made it over to him. Looking out into the crowd he smiled at Helena before reaching up and pulling off his mask. "I believe the time has come for us to end this masquerade."

Helena quickly turned around and started to make her way to the door but was stopped by a gentleman in a wolf's mask. "Going somewhere?"

"I am not feeling well so I am going to go lie down." She attempted to push past the man again but was stopped. "Please let me through."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Robert grabbed onto Helena's arm and yanked the mask off her face. "Helena Cassadine, you are under arrest."

* * *

Jerry watched as Helena was exposed across the room. Knowing that he need to move quickly, he pushed his way through the crowd to the doors on the east side of the ball room, hoping to make his escape. Unfortunately for him, the knob refused to turn.

"Leaving so soon?" Jerry turned around to see a figure in black dress coming towards him. The color drained from his face as the mask came off and Anna DeVane stood before him. She nodded to her right and Jerry was grabbed by a set of arms from each side. "I wouldn't want you to miss the grand unmasking."

Anna reached up and removed Jerry's mask from his face. "Hello Jerry."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Jerry flashed his best smile at Anna. "Miss DeVane – so wonderful to see you again. I'm sure Robin is thrilled that you were able to make it to her engagement party."

Anna nodded and the two WSB agents who had been holding Jerry let him go. She watched Jerry carefully as the man slowly made his way back to the dance floor. "Did Nikolas tell you that I was the one who notified him of your daughter's predicament? If not for me, she would have been sold to the highest bidder."

Robert relinquished custody of Helena to two other guards in the room and walked over to stand by Anna. "He did. I am curious as to why you did it?"

"Dear Robin saved my brother's life – I was repaying the favor." He moved closer to Nikolas. "Now I believe we have some things to discuss before you take me into custody. Namely, whether dear Robin here wants to press charges against me for any of my supposed crimes. What do you say Robin?"

The woman standing next to Nikolas took off her mask. "I say that I hope you rot in hell."

Jerry turned around and glared at her. "Samantha! Where is Robin?"

"Robin is where she belongs." Nikolas stared Jerry down. "I knew the only way I could guarantee her safety was to play along with yours and Helena's little games until we could get the evidence we needed to put you both away. Poisoning Patrick was never part of the plan nor was the attempt on his life."

"I did what I had to do to secure Robin's services for you and your grandmother." Jerry couldn't believe that Nikolas would betray Helena. "Why do you care? Robin is yours."

Nikolas shook his head. "Robin has never been and will never be mine. I love her and I did what I had to do to make sure she is never separated from her daughter again. The Cassadines have taken away enough time from her – I needed to make sure it never happened again."

Helena was furious. "You betrayed me for her! She isn't worth it."

"She is worth a thousand of you Helena." Nikolas took a step towards the woman. "The truth is that no matter how hard you tried, I am still cursed with my mother's conscience – I could not stand idly by and watch as you hurt someone I love."

"You are just as much a part of this as anyone." Helena smiled at him. "Are you really prepared to go to prison for her?"

"Your grandson made two very nice deals with the WSB and the Quartermaines. In return for immunity for any crimes he has committed working with you, he has turned over all of the shares of ELQ he acquired over the last year to Jason and has also provided the WSB with enough evidence to put you and Jacks away for a long time for a whole laundry list of crimes." Robert smirked at Helena. "Let's face it Helena – he's a minnow, you and Jerry are the big fish."

"This isn't over Mr. Scorpio, not by a long shot." Helena held her head high as she felt a pair of handcuffs being slapped on her wrists.

"Yes Helena, it is." Robert waited until the agents had both Helena and Jerry secured before giving the final orders. "Take them to the airport – there is a WSB jet with the Chief, Frisco Jones, on it. He has been waiting a long time to take them to Steinmauer Prison."

* * *

"Let me out!" Robin pounded on the door of the room Jason had dragged her into trying to get back to the ballroom before Jerry noticed she was missing and took it out on Patrick. She had been headed back into the ballroom when Jason grabbed her and pulled her into the room. Before she could do anything, he ran out, locking the door behind him. "Please let me out!"

She heard the lock click and backed away from the door. Robin saw a shape in the door and slowly backed away, noticing the familiar outline of the mask. "Jerry please, I tried to leave but…"

The mask came off and the man behind it smiled. "Robin, it's okay. It's all over."

"Patrick?" Tears instantly came to Robin's eyes as she shook her head in disbelief. She took a step forward. "Is that really you?"

Patrick took two huge steps towards her and pulled her into his arms. Before she could do anything his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her passionately. He pulled away and gave her his best smirk. "What do you think?"

The tears fell from her eyes. "But the poison?"

"We have the counteragent. Kavi is working on the antidote and should have it ready in the next few days." Patrick wiped away her tears. "Your parents are in the ballroom right now arresting Jerry and Helena."

Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It's really over?" Patrick nodded his head. "We're free?"

Patrick pulled her close and tightened his arms around her. "We're free." He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go home."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"They can't start without us." Robin got into the car and fastened her seat belt. Turning to Patrick she smiled and took his hand. "Calm down – it's not like we haven't done this before."

"Yeah, I remember and it did not go that well the first time." Patrick started the car and carefully backed out of the driveway.

"It all turned out well in the end and that is what we have to concentrate on – right baby?" Robin looked in the back seat and smiled at Emma.

Emma beamed at her mom. "Right mommy. Is everyone meeting us there?"

"Yes – they should all be there and waiting for us." She squeezed Patrick's hand and laughed. "That is if Daddy would just go a little faster."

Patrick gave her a fake glare. "I just don't want to jostle you guys but we do need to be on time so I will speed up to 30."

Robin shook her head and settled into her seat contentedly. "Daddy's the best, isn't he?"

* * *

Robert was waiting at the door for them as soon as they arrived. "Where the hell have you been? I knew I should have picked you up."

"Or I could have." Anna hugged her daughter and then stood in between her ex-husband and his brother. "I do have training."

Patrick shook his head. "I want to finish this day alive, thank you very much."

Emma interrupted them. "Grandpa – you owe me a dollar." Emma put out her hand and waited for Robert to pull a dollar out of his pocket.

Robin smirked at her father. "Keep this up dad and we won't have to worry about paying for her college education."

Robert placed his hand on his daughter's belly. "Which just means you have to worry about this one – you ready?"

Patrick walked up with a wheelchair and Robin sat down in it, grateful to be off her swollen feet. "Oh I am beyond ready." She reached behind her and took Patrick's hand in hers. "Time to have a baby."

Mac watched the scene in silence, grateful that their family was together again and safe. He would never forget that night a little over seven months ago when he watched Robert and Anna arrest Helena Cassadine and Jerry Jacks. The criminals were still locked up in Steinmauer prison awaiting a trial that kept getting delayed due to some nasty red tape. Nikolas, after moving back to Greece, had taken control of all Cassadine assets and would not even hire Helena a lawyer. Jax had also turned his back on his brother, tired of cleaning up Jerry's messes. Finally Jerry and Helena would pay for their crimes.

Not long after Robin was freed she discovered she was pregnant. Patrick immediately was tested and both were thrilled to find out that he was still HIV negative. The couple celebrated the good news by getting remarried in a small ceremony with their closest family and friends there to share the day with them.

"We will take care of Emma – you just concentrate on this little one." Mac kissed his niece on the cheek. "I love you sweetheart."

Tears filled Robin's eyes as she looked at the man who basically raised her. "I love you too Uncle Mac."

"I love you mommy." Emma walked over and kissed her mom on the cheek. She then tugged on her dad's arm and he leaned down to give his daughter a kiss. "I'll see you in a little bit."

"Here is my favorite family." Dr. Kelly Lee walked up to the Scorpio-Drake family and smiled. "Now I need to take Robin and Patrick to their room so we can bring the newest member of the family into the world."

* * *

"Okay guys – here we go." Kelly began the c-section as the couple anxiously waited for the sound of a baby crying to fill the room.

"You're doing great Robin." Patrick held her hand and took deep breaths to keep himself calm. Try as he might, he couldn't forget what had happened right after Emma was born.

"Almost there guys." Kelly finished the final incision and reached into the opening. Moments later she pulled the baby out of Robin's belly and held it up for them to see.

Robin smiled and tears of joy streamed down her face as the baby let out a healthy cry. Patrick squeezed her hand and kissed her, tears flowing down his face. Kelly held out a pair of surgical scissors. "Here you go dad, cut the cord."

Patrick took the scissors and made a gentle snip after which Epiphany quickly took the baby and began to clean it up. The littlest Scorpio-Drake kept crying as Kelly went to work on closing up the incision, finally calming down after Epiphany wrapped the little one in a blanket and handed them back to their parents. Robin shook her head as she held their miracle. "Your daddy, your sister and I are going to give you the best life ever."

* * *

"Ready for visitors?" Mac stuck his head into Robin's room after they were settled in.

"I am always ready for you." Robin held the baby while Patrick sat by her side. Mac opened the door and Emma came running in and jumped on her dad's lap. "Are you ready to meet you new baby sister?"

Emma nodded her head and Patrick held her up so she could take a look at the little girl with dark brown hair and eyes. "Can I tell everyone her name?"

Robin made sure that everyone was in the room. She smiled as she saw her parents and Noah standing there along with Maxie. Robin nodded her head. "Go ahead baby."

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Matilyn Filomena Scorpio-Drake." Emma kissed her little sister on the forehead. "Daddy said I can call her Mattie."

Tears filled Noah's eyes. "After your mom?"

Patrick smiled. "And Matt." Matt had just rejoined the staff at GH after having his conviction overturned and his license reinstated. He had been called into surgery or he would have been with the rest of the family greeting the newest member.

Anna wiped away the tears softly falling down her face. "I know Filomena is looking down at you and feeling blessed to be honored this way. May I hold my second granddaughter?"

"Me first." Robert reached over and picked up Mattie. "I didn't get to do this with either one of my girls and I have earned it."

Everyone laughed but kept a close eye on Robin's monitors. This was about the time she had flatlined after Emma's birth and everyone was scared it would happen again. Robin caught her uncle and gave him a reassuring wink. "I feel fine, I promise. Now I think you need to hold your second grandniece."

Robert handed Mattie to Mac and walked over to the couple. "So Drake, two beautiful girls – how are you going to handle that?"

"I honestly have no idea but I know I can get through it as long as Robin is by my side." Patrick took his wife's hand in his. "I can get through anything as long as my girls are happy and safe."

Robert winked at Anna as she took her turn holding Mattie and nodded his head. "Truer words were never spoken."

* * *

Robin woke up to the sound of Patrick talking to Mattie. She had fallen asleep almost immediately after everyone had left hours ago. "So your mommy called me a lot of mean names but I knew she was really just denying how much she loved me."

Robin yawned. "What are you telling our daughter?"

"Our love story." Patrick had been walking the little girl around the room and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "She wanted to know how we met and fell in love."

"Please tell me you didn't tell her about our first meeting?"

"I may have edited it a little bit for her little ears." Patrick kissed the sleeping girl's head and then handed her to Robin. "Do you need anything?"

"Just to hear the rest of the story. Where were you?" Robin cradled their youngest child as she settled into the bed. "Go on."

Patrick leaned back the recliner he was sitting on and continued. "Alright, Mommy wanted me to perform surgery on a very bad man so she agreed to go dinner with me if I would do it. Anyway, after she agreed…"

"Uh, was blackmailed." Robin smirked at him.

"Semantics." Patrick reached over and took Robin's hand in his. "As I was saying, after she agreed, mommy and I went out to dinner at the Metro Court…"

The End


End file.
